Price of Love
by N.V.9
Summary: Sasuke is forced to live with a father and brother he's never known. Begin a new life in a new school, and possibly fall in love with a blonde that takes his breath away. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

To say Sasuke was pissed was an under statement. He was beyond angry. His whole life was, now at this moment, changing for the worse. No longer would he be with his mother. The mother that raised him, taught him, loved him, and was now sending him to live with his father that he didn't even know.

Heck he doubted his father knew he had a son until his mother called him the other day and said she was sending Sasuke over to finish his high school years with his brother that, Sasuke might add, he was shocked he had.

When his mother divorced his father, she didn't even know she was pregnant with Sasuke at the time. Only a few months later would she even know and, at this time, she wasn't even on talking terms with his father so felt no need to mention to him that he had another son.

Sasuke understood that completely. From what his mother said, his father was an ass that didn't see beyond himself or seemed to care when she left. She didn't even know why she married him. He was cold hearted since the day she met him and he stayed that way even when she left him.

Now after sixteen years his mother decided, out of the blue, that Sasuke was going to meet his father and his brother and live with them from now on. When Sasuke asked why she only said it was best.

What kind of a reason was that? She couldn't even look him in the eye and tell him he was leaving and to have that as her only excuse just hurt more. Sasuke didn't know why his loving mother was doing this to him. She was the only thing he knew. Always, they were moving from one place to another, not even giving Sasuke the chance to make friends. After third grade, he just gave up and ignored everyone. Why bother making a friend if he was only going to lose them?

He didn't really mind, after all, he had his mother and she was the best friend that any son could have. And still it irked him that this was happening.

He just gotten home from school twenty minutes ago to find all of his things packed and a car waiting for him. His mother didn't even have the decency to say good bye. Instead, she left a note that said,

'Sasuke, I know this is going to be hard for you, but you are going to live with your father from now on. I spoke to him and he will be waiting for your plane to land. You're finally going to meet your older brother Itachi. I love you and your plane ticket is in the carryon on top of the table. A friend of mine should be waiting to take you. Love your mother.'

Sasuke read that note so many times that he memorized it. He wanted to crumble it up and throw it away. To stomp to his room and wait for her to come back. But he knew she wouldn't, not until he left. It hurt so much his heart ached. Rubbing his heart, now he blinked away the tears.

Did he do something wrong? Is that why his mother was sending him away?

Quietly he helped his mother's friend, that he never met, pack his things into the car. Grabbing his carryon bag he left his keys on the table and shut the door.

"Ready kid?" the man asked as he sat behind the wheel. Sasuke nodded but said nothing, turning his gaze to the road. Two hours of listening to the radio they arrived at the airport. The man helped him take his stuff inside and only when he was checked in and ready to board, he spoke, "I know this is hard, kid, but it's for the best." he said patting Sasuke's arm and turning away.

Sasuke wanted to yell how, but remained silent. He wasn't going to cause a scene. If he did he probably end up crying like a small child. In silence he made his way to the plane and sat in his seat. At least he had first class, he thought bitterly staring out the window. Only when the plane began to take off and in the air, did he let his tears fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke jerked awake as the plane landed. His heart beat seemed to pick up. He was scared and nervous. And, if he would admit to himself, he was kind of excited to meet his brother and dad. Did he call the man dad or did he call him something else? What would he call his brother, Itachi? Big brother? Something else? Why did his mom do this to him? He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be with her. She was always the constant thing in his life.

He felt like he couldn't breath. Was he having a panic attack? Taking deep breaths he tried to think calming thoughts. Think calm. Be calm. Stay calm.

"Sir, are you alright?" a flight attendant asked him. Sasuke blinked up at as he tried to calm his anxiety. "Do you need a doctor?" She asked worriedly.

Shaking his head, Sasuke unbuckled himself and slowly got up on shaky legs. "I'm fine." he whispered afraid if he talked to loud he would start screaming. "First time on a plane." he said lamely.

She seemed to have bought it as she smiled, "First time is always scary. My first time on a plane and I was already filling out my death certificate." she said laughing. Sasuke forced a smile. Walking passed her, he nodded his head and followed the thinning crowd.

It took thirty minutes to claim his other bags and another ten to get to the taxi's. Showed how happy his dad was to meet a long lost son. Didn't even bother to come.

I already hate him, Sasuke thought as he loaded his last bag into the taxi. Giving the man the address his mother left in the carryon, he sat in the back in silence. Here he was. Starting a brand new life. A brand new school in a brand new place. Felt like old times. The only difference was his mom was gone and he would finish school here.

Listen to him, he sounded pathetic. He sounded like a whiny child who needed to hold his mother's hand just to cross the street.

Closing his eyes, he shut down all his whirling thoughts and emotions. A trick he learned from one of his mother's 'friends'. "Boy if life gets hard shut it out.' the man had said and Sasuke did just that. "Whenever you think you can[t go on, let it all go. Being emotionally dead is better then being physically dead." that was the man's motto and now that would be Sasuke's. He would follow those words from now on. He would shut it all away and lock the door. He wasn't going to cry for anyone. If his mother wanted to send him away, fine. If his father couldn't come to meet him, whatever. If his brother ended up hating him….hate him back.

"Wow, your place is amazing. It's like a castle." the taxi man said whistling. Sasuke opened his eyes and gasped in shock. This place was made for a king. It just screamed the word Royalty. It was beautiful with a yard that went on forever as the mansion, itself, sat high upon a hill.

"Place like this should come with iron gates, guard dogs, and the works." the taxi man said grinning at Sasuke. "You are one lucky kid." Turning around, he drove up the round driveway that circled the whole place. It seemed, like forever before the taxi finally stopped outside the door.

Getting his stuff out, he paid the man and watched him leave. Only when he saw the car disappear from view did he look back toward the mansion. Taking a breath, he walked to the door and lifted his hand, jerking back when the door opened before he could connect.

"You must be Sasuke." the man said, "I am Tobi. Mr. Uchiha's personal assistant. I am to see that you get your things put away and that you are given a tour of your new home. Mr. Uchiha is in a very important meeting right now and so will not be able to meet you until dinner tonight, which is always served at six. Don't be late. Itachi is at school and will be here in a few hours."

Snapping his hands at two servant girls, he ordered them to take Sasuke's bags to his new room. "You will have to share the east wing with Itachi. The west is Mr. Uchiha's and the south is for Elder Uchiha, your grandfather. We are in the north wing which holds the dinning area, kitchens, library, and meeting room. You don't need to know the south or west wing since you are not allowed there. I will let you explore the east wing on your own." Snapping his finger again, a male servant came forward. "Take Sasuke to his wing." to Sasuke he said, "I must get going, I have many things to take care of." with that he was off.

"If you will follow me sir." the servant said and turned away stiffly. Sasuke sighed under his breath he said softly, "Whenever you think you can't go on, let it all go. Being emotionally dead is better then being physically dead." Lets put this one to the test, Sasuke thought and followed the servant passed one set of stair and up the second.

Sasuke stood gazing outside his window. The view was beautiful. A lake shined brightly as the sun hit it, trees moved gently in the breeze, and nothing else seemed to budge. This was like a cold painting just waiting to finish coming to life. Where were all the animals?

He had already been here for an hour and he hated these cold hallways. Every wall was made of marble and all the furniture screamed money and untouchable. He was sort of scared to move in his own room, fearing he would break something. The bed itself probably cost more then twenty families working year-around could make.

This room was cold, not literally cold but mentally.

"Hello." Someone said softly from the door. "You must be Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded but said nothing. He was to stunned to utter anything. This guy looked almost like him. Even if he didn't already know he had a brother, he would have to be stupid not to realize this guy was related to him.

"I'm Itachi. I am sorry for not meeting you earlier, Father doesn't like to change plans for anything. He is a very punctual and strict person. Please do refrain from corrupting the routine he keeps. It is best he gets his way." Itachi said walking gracefully into the room. "Do you not speak? Father didn't mention this when he spoke to her." Itachi said smirking faintly.

"I speak just fine." Sasuke said, "And the _her_ you speak of is my mother."

"My apologizes, but I don't really care." Itachi said glancing at all of Sasuke's bags stacked around the room. "Why didn't the servants put your items away?"

"Because I told them not to." Sasuke snapped. Was he trying to insult his mother?

"Foolish on your part, if you ask me."

"I'm not asking you." Sasuke scowled.

"If you will excuse me, I have homework." Itachi said after a while and left. His face losing all emotion.

"Prick." Sasuke muttered and began unpacking. A few hours later, a knock was heard at his door followed by, "Sir, you have fifteen minutes to get ready for dinner."

Sasuke nodded, "Can you take me?" he asked before the man could walk away.

"Will you not change?" the man asked surprised.

"Why? I like what I'm wearing." Sasuke said looking down at his jeans, t-shirt, and Nikes.

"But sir, Mr. Uchiha will not like this. Here dinners are formal." the man argued.

"But I'm not. If he doesn't like it, he doesn't have to look at me." Sasuke said getting annoyed. "Besides I don't own a suit or anything like that."

The man thought about this for a moment and then said, "I suppose that is to be expected. Please follow me." he said bowing and turning away. Sasuke took a deep breath and followed the man. Was everyone here so damn formal?

Why would his mother do this to him?

"In here sir." The man said opening the door. Sasuke thanked him and walked in. The table was huge. Seating at least forty people but only holding two. He saw Itachi dressed up looking like he was in a very expensive dinner party sitting in the center of the table. To one end was an older version of Itachi. Dressed almost the same except with a tie.

The man he now knew to be his father looked him up and down. "This is what you wear to dinner?" he said unemotionally, "Do you have no manners at all?" He demanded, watching Sasuke with a dark gaze.

"He has no formal wear, Mr. Uchiha." the man that showed him here said bowing from the waist.

"Then send for Orochimaru, I will have no son of mine looking like trash." his father snapped. "This is my punishment for marrying that bitch who birthed you." He said harshly.

"Don't insult my mother." Sasuke said glaring at the man that sort of scared him.

"Do not refer to that woman in such a way in this house!" his father said raising his voice, "So long as you live here, she will not be brought up in this house!"

"She is my mother." Sasuke said clenching his fist.

"She is a whore!" His father shouted slamming his fist into the dark wooden table.

"Don't call her that!" Sasuke screamed.

"I will call her what I wish. You do not make the rules. Sit and eat, even wearing what you are. I will not have another embarrassment in the family. You will do nothing that will bring shame to the Uchiha name." His father said as servants placed plates of food in front of Itachi, his father, and what he assumed would be his seat. 'emotionally dead' he repeated in his head as he sat across from Itachi.

"Tobi." his father called taking a bite of his dinner.

"Yes?" Tobi asked coming to his side. "I want you to throw all of his belongings away. Send out a servant to buy the appropriate attire."

"You can't do that!" Sasuke said pushing himself up from his chair.

"I can and will." his father said ruthlessly.

"Mother was right, you are nothing but a bastard." Sasuke said walking toward the door.

"Sit down!" His father screamed in anger.

"No. Mother was wrong to send me here." Sasuke said reaching for the door. As he pulled it opened, it was slammed shut as his body was turned around and slammed into it.

"You will do as I say." His father said in a dangerous voice. His eyes full of hate as they met Sasuke's shocked ones. "I am the master of this place. The reason you are here is because your _Mother _grew tired of you as she did everything else. She raised you like an animal and I will change that." He said squeezing Sasuke's neck in his big hand.

Sasuke gulped trying to breathe. His vision was fading into black. He tried struggling but his arms were held in a tight grip over his head.

"Do you understand me." his father asked.

Sasuke tried to nod. When that didn't work he gasped "Yes."

"Good. Sit and eat. Tobi do as I ordered you." His father said moving away to head toward his seat. Sasuke slumped by the door and coughed. "Sasuke, we will not have this discussion again, do I make myself clear?" his father asked.

Sasuke nodded as he made his way toward his chair. When he sat down, he looked up to meet Itachi's eyes. For a second he thought he saw concern but that must have been a flicker of the light. Picking up his fork he forced himself to ignore his bruised throat and ate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

It was the next morning. Both Uchiha boys were already dressed in their uniforms for school. Both already had their breakfast. Both did not speak of what happened yesterday.

Sasuke was surprised to have found a uniform ready for him at all. But he supposed with the show yesterday, his father was serious about looks.

"Sasuke." Itachi said from his side of the limo. Sasuke looked up at his name, turning his eyes toward Itachi, who was going over some papers and making notes.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked when Itachi said nothing.

"I am to explain the rules of your new school." Itachi said not looking up.

"Okay… what are they?" Sasuke asked getting annoyed, he already read the rules.

"Hmmm? Oh, yes," Itachi said writing something else down and putting the paper in a folder inside of his own black bag. "Rule one: There will be no leaving the campus once you enter. Rule two: No fighting or any other physical conduct of any kind. Rule three: you are to respect all teachers and staff of the school. Rule four: you-"

"These are rules for every school. What else is there to know?" Sasuke said looking back out the window. Rules were rules wherever he went. None really changed.

"Rule four: you must wear a complete uniform at all times save for gym, which in case you will wear the gym uniform. Rule five:-"

"Itachi." Sasuke said glaring at the other raven. "I read the pamphlet. I know what the rules are."

"Do you now?" Itachi said giving him a blank stare. "You read the whole thing?"

Sasuke just glared and turned away. He already decided he hated his knew found family. There was no point in playing nice with them. He only needed to graduate or get his mother to take him back. The first would most likely be easier and quicker.

His heart hurt just thinking about his mother. Why did she do this to him? Why give him to _that _man to finish raising him?

"Then you know the most important rule?" Itachi asked breaking into his thoughts.

"What rule?" Sasuke asked turning back to Itachi against his better judgment.

"Of course not, because it's not in the pamphlet." Itachi said smirking.

"Then why is it important?" Sasuke asked biting off each word. To think he was almost excited about having a brother.

"Because it's the rule we all must follow." Itachi said gathering his bag as the limo came to a stop.

Sasuke waited until the door was open for them before he turned to Itachi and asked, "What rule is that?"

Itachi looked at Sasuke for a long moment. When the limo pulled away he turned and started walking in his graceful even pace toward the school.

"Itachi." Sasuke said calling after him.

"Stay away from the Monarchs." Itachi said not turning around. Before Sasuke could say anything he was gone.

That's when Sasuke realized he didn't even know his way around this mansion like school. "Shit." he whispered before he walked toward the building.

It took him almost ten minutes to find the office and another five to speak to a secretary. This place seemed fit for a governor. The whole place screamed prosperous and sophisticated. Everyone talked in a low voice that was most likely bred into them from day one. They walked in a casual yet graceful way like Itachi, but where Itachi looked natural and dance like, these people seemed more like they were following a script.

"New?" Someone asked from behind him. Sasuke jumped a little and turned around. His eyes meeting pale eyes of another student.

"Yes."

The other boy smirked, "I'm Neji Hyuuga." he said holding out a beautiful masculine hand. "I'm a junior this year."

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said taking his hand back. "junior as well."

"Uchiha? You are related to Itachi Uchiha?" Neji asked surprised but hiding it well.

"He's my…older brother." Sasuke admitted trying not to grimace.

"I did not realize he had a brother."

"Neither did he." Sasuke said quietly, then quickly added, "Can you help me? I don't know where to go."

"Of course, my apologizes for not thinking of this earlier." Neji said reaching for Sasuke's schedule. "You have English with me first period." looking up he nodded his head toward a hall. "This way please." Sasuke nodded and followed him. "Math second, hm, I believe a friend of mine also has this class. Third is history, he also has this one as do I…. fourth physical education that is with two other friends of mine, one of which is also in our third period so he can take you. Lunch with all of us, I'll introduce you then to all of them. Fifth, we have science, a very high science. Impressive. I also have that one with you. Sixth technology? You enjoy computer?" Neji asked looking at Sasuke.

"Yeah, I love it." Sasuke admitted, letting a small grin escape.

"I don't know anyone who has it, but I'll show you, nonetheless, where it's at. Seventh you have art, Sai, another friend of mine has this one. His class is next to the Tech. area so I'll have him show you." Neji said handing the paper back. "Here we are." Neji said holding open the door. "Welcome to English, also known as homeroom."

Sasuke took a breath and walked in.

Hours later, it was finally lunch time. He followed Kiba, one of Neji's friends toward the cafeteria. So far he had met Shino in math, the kid was very quiet only giving an opinion when asked. Kiba he met in gym. The kid tired him out physically. Between Kiba and a kid named Lee, Sasuke felt weak. He hated feeling weak. He planned to fix that soon.

"There's are table." Kiba said pointing once they got their food. "So you've met Neji and Shino. The girl next to Shino is Hinata, she's Neji's cousin in case you didn't notice."

"You like her." Sasuke said smirking at the way Kiba said her name.

"What! I do not!" Kiba hissed blushing, "She's just a friend."

"Sure."

"Anyways. The guy next to Neji is Sai, he's kind of freaky but okay in a way I guess. Um, that's Shikamaru, or Shika as we call him. He'll be in your next class with Neji. He seems really lazy but he's pretty smart. Beside him is Lee, you've met him. Sakura and Ino are also part of our group but they are on a school assignment for their government class. They won't be here until next week. Count your blessings because those two fight like no other."

"And don't insult one or the other will attack." Neji said picking at his salad. "Tenten isn't going to make it. She has another meeting with the female volleyball team."

"Tenten is sort of Neji's girl. He just won't admit to it and neither will she." Sai explained at Sasuke's blank stare.

"Okay." Sasuke said sitting down and turning away from the creepy smile.

"She's not my girlfriend." Neji said glaring at Sai.

"I didn't say girlfriend, you did." Sai said back.

"Neji please don't fight with him again." Hinata said quietly going red as everyone looked toward her.

"Very well." Neji said sneering at Sai, who only smiled back.

"Guys this is Sasuke." Kiba said taking the lead role and introducing him to everyone there.

"So Sasuke how does it feel being a long lost brother?" Sai asked with another fake smile.

"Why should it matter?" Sasuke asked back, he supposed the rich liked to gossip too.

"Just curious."

"Don't be."

"Guys don't look but they're coming in." Kiba said hunching over his food. Everyone else following his actions.

"Who's coming in?" Sasuke said looking around. So far he had not seen his brother anywhere. Lets hope it stayed that way.

"Don't look!" Kiba hissed.

"At what?" Sasuke asked and then froze as his eyes landed on a group of people walking by. "Who are they?" he asked without meaning to.

"Please Sasuke, don't look at them." Hinata begged, "Don't acknowledge them unless they acknowledge you first."

"Who are they?" Sasuke asked again as he looked down. Peeking out of the corner of his eye, he saw the group of people take one of the empty tables near the window.

"They are the Monarchs." Shino said beside him.

"The what?" Sasuke asked confused about the name for the second time that day.

"The Monarchs." Sai said from across from him. Sasuke noticed his voice changed as he spoke about them. "They are seniors that run the school."

"So they're on the school council?" Sasuke asked not fully understanding.

"No that would be your brother and his group. They never eat with us. These guys are like gods here." Shika said looking over at the laughing group. " Kabuto is the guy with the glasses. He's like the brains of their group. He also gives everyone the creeps. Don't ask why, he just does."

"The guy with the white hair and the red tatts is Kimimaro. He's a quiet guy, but if you mess with his redheads he becomes dangerous." Sai said.

"Red heads?" Sasuke said looking over at the guy with his arms around two other guys.

"Gaara and Sasori. Those two are his. Kimimaro has a fetish about red heads. He…. I guess you can say, collects them. Gaara used to hang out with us until we came here. The second Kimimaro spotted him Gaara stopped talking to us. You don't talk to Kimimaro's redheads. Don't touch them, don't see them, don't anything that involves them." Sai said.

"He's after that girl Tayuya but she belongs to Haku. Haku's only dating her because he doesn't want Kimimaro to have her." Lee said looking up quickly then down.

"Who's Haku?"

"Haku is the feminine looking one with the black shoulder length hair. Don't let his innocent looks fool you. That guy is a big time lying bastard. He's not afraid to fu-, I mean hurt you." Kiba said quickly at the look from Hinata.

"Haku is madly in love with Naruto." Hinata said taking over. "He will hurt anyone that he seems as a threat for Naruto's affections." She finished blushing.

"Yeah the last guy that dated Naruto…. Well let's just say everyone, even the teachers, were afraid of the boy. It got so bad that the person Naruto dated moved away." Kiba added in.

"So is this Naruto still dating him?" Sasuke asked not believing that this Haku had that much sway over anyone's life.

"No Naruto broke up with him." Neji said. "Naruto is the golden hair boy that Haku is flirting with. He's stunning for the eyes but not good for the heart. Girls and guys confess their love to him when Haku's not around but Naruto has never been in a serious relationship. He plays then leaves."

"So he's a man whore? Why doesn't he just date Haku? Or is he straight?" Sasuke asked dreading the answer. If he was then that meant Sasuke didn't stand a chance. If he wasn't then he'd have to be bullied by Haku. It wasn't a secret that Sasuke was gay, maybe to these people because he was new. He wouldn't outright announce it but if someone asked he wouldn't lie.

"He's into whoever catches his attention." Shino said, "As for Haku, I'm not sure. I don't think anyone is." just then a soft bell went off. How much time had passed? Sasuke wondered. It seems like they were barley there.

"Time to go to next period, come on Sasuke." Neji said standing with the rest of the lunch room. Sasuke gathered his things and followed Neji and Shika out. The next class was of course boring and went by slow. When it ended Sasuke just about laughed in bliss. Then Neji took him to the next class and said he'd tell Sai to wait for him after class. Sasuke just nodded and turned to the class he had been waiting for. Just as he was about to enter he ran right into a broad chest, falling backward onto his bottom as air escaped out of his mouth.

"Are you okay?" someone asked helping him gather his stuff. Sasuke had to remember to get Neji to show him to his locker soon. How that small thing escaped his, mind he'd never know. "Hey?" someone said snapping their fingers in his face. Sasuke glared and was about to say something when he noticed who it was in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

"Hello." the blonde said starting to look annoyed. Sasuke blushed. How long had he been staring at him? This was so embarrassing.

"F-fine. I'm fine." Sasuke said going redder the longer Naruto stared at him. He was gorgeous. Blonde hair that had to be silky, blue eyes that could possibly stand out anywhere the blonde went, perfect body in great shape. Yes Sasuke, I think I might just have fallen in love, he thought to himself.

"You sure, you look a little red." Naruto said standing up and extending a hand to Sasuke. Without looking up Sasuke accepted the help and then his belongings.

"Thank you." giving a small smile to the blonde, Sasuke just stood there. What did he do now?

"No problem." Naruto grinned, "Least I can do is help pick up the mess I made. I really am sorry though."

"It's nothing, I wasn't really paying attention either."

"That makes two of us. Now I know not to walk and text at the same time." Naruto laughed.

"I guess." Sasuke forced his own laughed, god this was embarrasing.

"Hey are you-" Naruto started.

"Naruto, who's your friend?" a voice called from behind Sasuke. Turning quickly he spotted Kabuto, Kimimaro, and Haku. The first two up closer were huge. Almost as big as Naruto. Haku, however was about Sasuke's size and height.

"I don't know yet, I was about to ask." Naruto said nodding his head at each of them.

"New?" Kimimaro asked looking him up and down.

"Yes." Sasuke said feeling a little freaked. He wasn't a red head so there was no need for that guy to be giving him that kind of look.

"Marvelous." Haku's smile contradicted with his eyes. The face and body language was one of a calm happy guy. The eyes, however, made Sasuke think the boy was slowly killing him. "Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Haku. This is Kabuto and Kimimaro. And behind you is Naruto."

The way he said Naruto's names sounded almost possessive to Sasuke. Like he was staking his claim on the hot blonde behind him. "Sasuke." he said instead, trying to ignore the shivers Haku's voice sent down his spine.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke." Naruto said moving so that Sasuke could see him to. The smile he gave was slowly making Sasuke into a silent screaming fan boy.

"Haku it looks like you have competition for affection." Kabuto said smirking as he walked passed the group and into the classroom.

"He just pretty enough to win." Kimimaro added following Kabuto. To Sasuke his walk spoke of danger. The air around the guy seemed almost afraid of him. "Almost as pretty as his brother." wow, Sasuke thought, word gets around fast.

"Don't listen to them. Are you in this class to?" Naruto asked claiming Sasuke's attention again. He stood with his hands in his pockets, like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Do tell us." Haku's eyes went colder then before. Sasuke read the hate loud and clear. What was this guys problem? It wasn't like he was hitting on the blonde. He wasn't making advances on anyone. Damn it! He was new.

"Yes." Sasuke said hating how the other could make him feel so frightened without even moving anything but his lips.

"Wonderful. I'm sure that we will have lots of fun this year." Haku smiled that fake smile again, never taking his eyes off a squirming Sasuke. How the heck was he supposed to be emotionally dead if this kid was around? All that kid had to do was speak his fake innocents and hidden poisons words.

"Sasuke." Itachi called coming into their small group. "We will be late for class if we do not enter now." though Sasuke didn't know his brother well, he had a feeling that Itachi was bracing himself for whatever it was to come.

"Itachi, how lovely to see you." Haku gushed giving Itachi a small hug. "You look tremendous."

Itachi watched Haku with a his blank gaze as he nodded, "As you always do." beyond that he didn't acknowledge anyone else. It was as if he was afraid that if he did something would happen.

"I love how mannered you are." Haku said giving off the freezing chill he seemed to perfect. His body language seemed pleased that Itachi took great pains to not look at Naruto.

"Thank you. Sasuke we must get to class now, we have only a few minutes before we are late." Itachi said reaching for him. His eyes telling him something he didn't understand.

"Always on time." Naruto said grinning softly at Itachi. "That never seems to change."

Itachi froze for a second. His body tensing before he could claim control again. Nodding his head he said nothing.

"That is so true." Haku clapped his hands once and reached for Naruto's arm. "Come along Naruto." with that he sashayed in front of Naruto, as he passed the Uchiha brothers to get in, he gave them the most cruelest of smiles. "See you inside."

"Sasuke I told you to stay away from them." Itachi said giving Sasuke a glare. "It is one rule we all follow."

"I didn't seek them out." Sasuke defended himself. "I was-"

"It doesn't matter. Naruto sees you now." Itachi warned him walking passed him.

"And what if I want him to?" Sasuke asked stopping his brother from getting too far.

"Then Haku will notice you too." Itachi said gazing into Sasuke's eyes. "Stay away from them. It is all I ask."

Sasuke watched his brother enter the class, a few seconds later he followed. Looking around he spotted Naruto and his group sitting around a back table with a computer completely open. Naruto was laughing at something Kabuto said. Kimimaro was watching Haku and Haku was watching Sasuke with a cold calculating smile.

Feeling fear run up his spine Sasuke quickly claimed a seat at the first empty table.

"Don't look for them." Itachi whispered taking a seat beside his brother. Soon two others sat with them. Sasuke later learned one was Deidara and the other Kisame each on the student council with Itachi.

And though he tried to ignore it, Sasuke could still feel a very chilling gaze on his back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

It had been a week since Sasuke's encounter with Naruto. And everyday since that week, Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about the blonde. Though he tried, he couldn't stop himself from looking at Naruto, watching the way he moved, laughed, talked.

Once or twice he'd catch Naruto sending him looks too, and when their eyes collided, he'd smile causing Sasuke to blush.

But it wasn't only Naruto watching. Haku made himself known too. He still hadn't made a move but Sasuke suspected he was waiting for something.

"Sasuke." Itachi called from his doorway.

"I'm busy Itachi, can't you see I have homework." Sasuke glared. Itachi was no better. Every time he spoke to Sasuke he was critiquing or insulting some thing Sasuke did. He made Sasuke feel smaller then what he was. When he realized Naruto was watching Sasuke he went off on him. It wasn't his fault Naruto looked at him. Who cared about Haku… he did. That's who. Haku made him afraid of what he still hadn't done. At school his new friends were distancing themselves. When Sasuke asked why they only replied, "Haku is watching."

"Yes, but this is important. Father wants to throw a welcome home party for you."

"I've been here a week." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "It's a little late for that."

"It doesn't matter. The party will be tomorrow. You are to wear one of the suits Tobi will be sending up later today. You are not to embarrass him."

"I don't have to do anything. I embarrass him by breathing. Tell _father_ I'm not going." Sasuke said turning back to his papers. He could still feel the fingers squeezing around his neck. "emotionally dead." he whispered. Wait suits? As in, more then one?

"What?" Itachi asked not catching what he said.

"Nothing." Sasuke said not wanting to speak to his brother any longer.

"I see…you will attended. Father will insist. Your friends, of course, will be coming. They are, after all, children to Father's acquaintances." Itachi said pausing. Sasuke felt like his brother wanted to say more but didn't. Without a word Itachi turned around and left.

It was two hours later before Tobi showed up with a number of suits. "Sasuke, here is what you will be wearing. Try these on and see if they fit."

"I'm not going." Sasuke stated not getting up from his position on the bed.

"Yes, I believe, you are. Try them on." Tobi said moving over to Sasuke with a blank expression. What was he, a robot? Were they all trained at the same place? Everyone in this house, that he met, all seemed to have the same blank expression.

"No, why do I have to go?"

"Because the party is for you."

"No it's not. My father doesn't care about me, why give me something at all?"

"Is that what you think?" Tobi said laying the suits on the bed beside Sasuke.

"It's what I know."

"Then you don't have enough information to know anything yet." Tobi said walking toward the door. "I'm sure they'll fit just fine. Don't wrinkle them."

Sasuke sat up after Tobi left. What was he talking about? What did he know that Sasuke didn't? Why the heck did he have six suits? With a curse he got up and looked at them. He didn't know enough about fashion or designer anything, but he didn't have to. All he had to do was look at the three piece black suits some with, some without, the tie to know they were expensive. Was it a crime in this family to wear color? All the clothes he had now were in black or dark blue. All of his old clothes were gone along with any small memento he had saved and cherished over the years. It was like he closed the door on his old life and stepped into another one. A more dark and gloomy one.

"I want to go home." he whispered to no one as he went to try them on. Fifteen minutes later, he frowned. They all fit perfectly. "Big surprise." he glared at himself as he took the last one off. Putting it away carefully, out of fear of what his father would do if he wrinkled it, he went to bed.

The next morning was full of activity. From his room he could hear the maids and workers moving things around outside. Getting up, he walked toward the window and frowned. That was all he did here. Before he used to laugh and grin. Now he frowned and glared. He was already becoming one of them.

"Good you're up. Time to get ready." Itachi said gliding in. Already he was perfect. How did he do it?

"The party is starting?" Sasuke asked confused.

"No, we have to go do a few things first. The party starts at five."

"What do we have to do that will take all day?" Sasuke asked him. "Stay out of my closet."

"I need to find you an outfit. I see Tobi brought you six, lets see, which one?"

"Why?" Sasuke glared pulling his clothes from Itachi's grip and throwing them back in. Itachi just raised an eyebrow before reaching in and pulling something else out.

"Because we are going to meet Father's business partners."

"Can't I just meet them at the party?" Sasuke asked once again grabbing the clothes and throwing them back in, this time shutting the closet.

"No." Itachi said moving Sasuke out of the way and opening the door again. "The party is for you to meet their children and future business partners. This meeting is for you to meet their parents. And see Father at work. One day you will be in his place too."

"Why do I need to meet their parents?" Sasuke asked giving up and sitting on his bed as he glared at his brother.

"Father decided that you are to know who and what we are. That means you have to meet and greet these people."

"Why?"

"Why must you ask so many questions?" Itachi asked pulling out what Sasuke assumed was presentable. To him all the clothes looked the same. "Here wear this." Itachi said giving the suit to Sasuke. "Be down in ten minutes. Father will leave then." with that he was gone again.

Ten minutes later Sasuke was seated in the limo right beside Itachi. His father sitting across from them was typing something into a blackberry.

"You are to be on your best behavior. Do not speak unless spoken to. Do not do anything to embarrass me." Fugaku said not looking up. After that, no one spoke for the next half hour. By the time they got to their destination, Sasuke wanted to scream.

"Remember what I said, Sasuke." Fugaku said and then got out when the door was opened. Itachi followed him and then Sasuke got out. Looking around he noticed they were standing beside a thirty story building.

"This is Namikaze enterprise. They run most of the hotel chains in Japan, China, most of Europe and all of the America's." Itachi whispered as they followed Fugaku into the building. "Father works for him, along with a few others that make up the board."

"Who are we meeting?" Sasuke asked looking around in aw.

"Hiashi Hyuuga. He over looks the plans for the newest building going up. Shikaku Nara who oversees the making of the furniture for the hotels. Chojuro Akimchi who takes care of the food side. They decided what is going and staying. Then there is Inochi Yamanaka who decides how each room will look. Father runs the money side of things."

"Wow." Sasuke said turning back to Itachi.

"Come we must not keep father waiting." Itachi said showing a small smile. Sasuke must have looked shock because seconds later it was gone.

A few minutes later Sasuke had met every person Itachi had told him about except for the Namikaze himself.

"Sorry I'm late gentlemen." a blonde man said striding in followed by two other people. "I hope you don't mind but I brought Shibi and Tsume with me today. I plan on starting another project with both of their families."

Sasuke was stuck on how much he looked like Naruto. And then dumb stuck when Naruto walked in a moment later.

"I also brought my son. He's going to be leading a few projects. It is time I give him more responsibility." Minato laughed.

Naruto smiled at all of them and when his gaze met Sasuke's, he grinned. Sasuke blushed and looked down.

"Fugaku, who is this new face we have here?" Mr. Namikaze smiled at Sasuke.

"This is my son, Sasuke." Fugaku said.

"Another one? It's a pleasure to meet you Sasuke, call me Minato."

Sasuke nodded and shook his hand. "I trust you are going to the same school as Itachi and Naruto?"

"Yes sir."

"Wonderful." Minato said as he took a seat. "Come let us begin." for the rest of the meeting Sasuke was lost. He, even if he tried, wouldn't be able to remember anything that happened. How could he if Naruto was sitting right next to him? Only a few inches away. He wondered briefly if Haku's, Kimimaro's, and Kabuto's parents were also working for Naruto's father.

"Okay, that's all for today." Sasuke jerked out of his thoughts as people began to stand and say good bye. Following the others he pushed his chair back and stood.

"Sasuke." Naruto called putting a hand on his arm. Sasuke tried and failed to stop the blush from taking over his face.

"Yes?" he asked quietly.

"I…" Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but we must be going." Itachi said not sounding sorry at all. Sasuke glared at him, not that he seemed to noticed since he was currently watching Naruto. Something seemed to flash in his eyes before they cleared.

Naruto froze for a second before recovering first. "Sure, yeah, I guess I'll see you guys later then." he forced a smile as he looked from one to the other, his eyes, much to Sasuke's annoyance, lingering on Itachi. With a small wave he followed all of the adults out.

"Sasuke what did I tell you about him?" Itachi asked glaring at Sasuke. The anger Sasuke saw in his eyes scared him. "I told you to stay away."

Sasuke took a breath before glaring right back, trying to look something other then fear. "I'm not doing anything. It's not my fault Naruto talks to me. I like when he talks to me."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't like it. He is bad news for you Sasuke. Just forget about him." Itachi demanded before stalking away.

"What if I don't want to? He was going to ask me out and you ruined it!" Sasuke yelled at Itachi.

"Is that what you think?" Itachi asked stopping by the door a cruel smirk on his face.

"It's what I know. You're just jealous because he's interested in me." Sasuke glared harder.

Itachi froze for a second, surprise flashing in his eyes. Blinking once he went back to looking blank. "If you wish to play with fire know that you will also get the ice treatment. Haku doesn't back off."

Sasuke watched his brother leave. "I can handle Haku." even to himself it sounded like a lie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke was bored out of his mind. For two hours he sat by himself watching people come to greet him and move on. This was a party? Where was the loud music? Dancing people? Breaking glass? Fights and drunk teens? Instead all that he had seen was nothing like the movies. Everyone here was well behaved. Their voices never going louder then a loud whisper. Their footsteps all even and well planned. This was like a dinner party for people over forty.

"Hello Sasuke." Neji called softly, walking up to him with a glass of wine in one hand and Hinata to his right arm.

"Neji, Hinata, are parties always like this?" Sasuke asked feeling relieved to have someone he knew talking to him.

"Yes, how else would they be?" Neji asked confused.

"Fun?" Sasuke asked smirking.

Neji chuckled as Hinata covered her mouth to hide her giggle.

"This is what you call rich people parties. You get waiters and wine and well dressed people." Kiba said walking up with his hands in his pockets. Sai, Shino, Shikamaru, and two girls behind them. "Sai, Tenten and Lee can't make it. Sai is sick and Lee and Tenten have a tournament they can't miss. Both are in Martial Arts."

"Hi, you must be Sasuke." the blonde said latching on to his arm. "I'm Ino, the fun hot one."

"As if, don't listen to her Sasuke," the pinkett whispered into his ear latching on to his other arm, "I'm Sakura and I'm a lot more fun then air head."

"Are not!"

"Am to!"

Sasuke wasn't sure what to say. He'd never had two girls fighting over him. This was odd. He knew he was good looking but this was something else. Didn't they know he liked guys? Stupid question, of course not.  
"Guys let the poor guy breath." Kiba said laughing.

"Yeah Ino."

"He was talking to you Sakura."

"Actually can both of you let go?" Sasuke asked getting a headache from their bickering and constant tugging.

"See he doesn't like you." Sakura and Ino said at the same time.

"I don't like either actually."

"Why not?" both demanded.

"Because I'm gay." he stated looking bored but secretly he was laughing.

After a stunned silence, it was Shikamaru that broke it "Well that ends that."

After that, they went on as if nothing happened. Sasuke was relieved they took it all in stride. Sure he liked seeing the reactions of everyone who found out he was gay, but what he didn't like was the after reactions. People acted differently toward him, as if he was a bug beneath their shoes or their new best shopping friend. Sasuke could care less about shopping. Yes he was gay but he wasn't into anything that most gay guys liked. Sure he liked looking good but he wasn't going to spend hours getting ready. He didn't talk gay. He didn't act gay. He didn't do anything gay.

"Sasuke," Itachi said interrupting their conversation.

"Itachi." Sasuke said already preparing himself for whatever his brother was going to throw at him. The others watched warily unsure of what to do.

"If you will follow me." Itachi said turning and walking off before Sasuke could answer.

Sighing Sasuke passed his glass of water to Sakura and followed him. He could feel the others watching him, but he pretended that didn't matter. He followed Itachi to another room much like the one he just left. A few chairs surrounding a coffee table, vases of flowers, a bunch of other stuff he would never be able to afford in fifty lifetimes, and over all very beautiful but boring.

"Sasuke I would like you to meet friends of mine." Itachi said catching Sasuke's attention again. Turning to said people Sasuke's frowned. Itachi wanted him to meet council members of the school?

"Hello." Sasuke said unsure of what else they wanted from him. All of them just nodded but said nothing. He recognized Deidara and Kisame but the other four where a mystery. He didn't even think he had ever seen them at school.

"You know Deidara and Kisame," At this the two nodded again neither of them smiling. "This is Kohan, Hidan, and Pain." at this the three nodded. If Pain had red hair instead of orange he'd proabably belong to Kimimaro to. "I am the president of the school, Pain is vice, Kohan is treasure, Hidan is secetary, Deidara and Kisame are president and vice of the senior class. Each class has only a president and a vice, only the school itself, not just a class, has all four."

"Nice to meet you." Sasuke said quietly feeling unnerved by their quiet stares. Was this all that was going to happen? He had better things to do, like watch dust form and why did he care about council members of the school?

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Pain finally said standing and taking a sip of red wine. "You are right Itachi, he might be able to join the student body next year with a bit of training he could possibly even be president of the school."

President? Why would he want that?

"Him with Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, they could make up a forth of the council." Kohan stated. "Possibly Hinata Hyuuga as well."

"No she is too shy to take charge, the school would run all over her." Deidara said sitting back in his own chair, crossing one leg over the other.

"What if I don't want to be President?" Sasuke asked. The others all blinked each looking at one another for an answer.

"Why wouldn't you?" Kisame asked, "Everyone on the council gets into the best schools, becomes greater then anyone else."

"Neji is already president of your class, Shikamaru is the vice, if you play your cards right you could have Itachi's place next year." Deidara stated.

"So my life is already being mapped out?" Sasuke questioned. How dare they do this to him. He was his own person. He made his own choices.

"Father knows what's best." Itachi said simply. Sasuke wanted to scream that he hated that man, he could care less what that man wanted. Before Sasuke could say anything the door behind him opened again as someone else came in.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," the girl said, "but the Monarchs have arrived."

Everyone in the room held their breath each processing the news. The Monarches were here? Naruto's face swam in Sasuke's mind, his heart pick up speed, and a giddy feeling came over him. Naruto was here.

"Thank you." Itachi finally said controlling his face, "You are excused." at once the girl nodded and left. "Come we must not keep them waiting."

"Maybe Sasori will finally smile at me again." Deidara said wistfully getting up from his seat quickly and heading out the open door.

"When will he learn that he and Sasori will never be an item again." Kisame sighed and followed him.

Pain and Kohan frowned and followed. Hidan stood and tossed back his drink, "Stupid bastard Kimimaro, it's because of him they broke up."

"Sasori could have fought him." Konan stated.

"He would have still lost to Kimimaro." Hidan said leaving.

Itachi sighed, "Come Sasuke they came to greet you." for once Sasuke followed happily. Heading down the hallway they used to get there, Sasuke wanted to run. Naruto was here to see him. "Sasuke, stay away from Naruto." Itachi whispered as said man came into view.

Sasuke ignored Itachi as his gaze ate up Naruto hungrily. He was perfect in every way. His clothes screamed dangerous but fun. He watched as Naruto laughed at something Pain said.

"Deidara." Itachi whispered before heading toward him. Sasuke looked toward the other blonde. Deidara was standing right in front of Sasori, his face looking hopeful and practically begging for the red head to notice him. Kimimaro only smirked at him. his arm pulling Sasori closer. Sasori let it happen, not bothering to fight the hold on his waist. His expression blank of every emotion as he looked toward the floor. Did he not see the pain he was putting Deidara through? The blonde was close to tears now. Sasuke hated both Sasori and Kimimaro for the heartbreaking expression on the blonde. Who gave them the right to play with someones heart like that?

Itachi finally reached Deidara's side. He whispered a few words into his ear causing the other to nod and turn away. Kisame bowed to the four and followed, a glare meeting Kimimaro's amused face.

"That is why they are beyond us." Neji said coming up behind him. "Kimimaro is not truly a bastard, it is only when a red head comes into view that he is like this."

"Did he really break them up?" Sasuke asked watching Deidara disappear around the corner with Kisame right behind him.

"Yes, when he moved here, he took one look at Sasori and claimed him for his own. When anyone tried to fight him, he hurt them."

"Why doesn't Naruto do something?"

"Because Naruto isn't god." Neji said seriously, "Go greet your guest." Sasuke nodded and headed toward the group.

"Ah there is the man of the hour." Kabuto smirked leaning against the wall with an unknown girl hanging off of him. "It's rude to keep guest waiting."

Sasuke blushed and looked down.

"Leave him alone Kabuto, the main man can do whatever he wants." Naruto grinned looking at Sasuke. "Welcome to town." he winked.

"Yes, welcome. Though you've been here for a week give or take a few days, welcome." Haku said moving from behind Naruto to wrap both arms around his right one. "How is your party?"

"It is simple but elegant." Pain said coming to stand beside Sasuke. "What more can you ask for?"

"Fun?" Naruto said causing the other Monarchs to laugh. Sasuke's blush deepened but he said nothing. Though he said the same thing earlier, it hurt that Naruto wasn't liking his party.

"Come lets go mingle with guest, Naruto." Haku said suddenly not liking the way Naruto was watching Sasuke.

"You go ahead I'm going to talk for a bit." Naruto said pulling Haku off of him gently but firmly and turning back to Sasuke, "Come on Little Uchiha lets go find some real music." with that he placed an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and headed toward the up-to-date radio. He could feel the hate from Haku hitting him square in the back, and knew if he looked back, he'd probably get murdered by it.

"Ignore Haku, he's... he's something." Naruto said and then muttered something under his breath.

Sasuke nodded but said nothing. His face must be red, like bright-won't-ever-disappear red. He was pretty much in heaven with Naruto's arm around him. He smelt so good. He felt perfect. His heart picked up speed and he was never going to throw away these clothes. Years from now he'd pull them out and remember that these where what he wore when Naruto first put his arm around him... that sounded creepy.

"So Sasuke, how have you been?" Naruto asked not moving his arm as he touched the screen on the wall, "This music sucks... no offense."

"None taken." Sasuke said proud he didn't stutter. "Life is life, nothing to it."

"Life is life? Thats it?" Naruto smirked looking down at him. He had such beautiful eyes. "No, good? Bad? Okay?"

"What does it matter? It constantly changes." Sasuke said trying not to sound like a bigger idiot.

Naruto laughed and turned back to the screen. "This is as close to music as we are going to get I guess." he said as soft rock took the place of the boring piano. "Man you reminded me of Itachi." he said shaking his head a grin still on his face.

Sasuke felt his heart break. What did Itachi have that he didn't? Why was Naruto interested in Itachi in the first place? Didn't he see that Itachi was all wrong for him? "Itachi?" he asked hoping he hid his anger and sounded bored.

"Yeah, every time I would ask Itachi something, he'd give me some kind of answer that could go either way." Naruto said smiling softly. "Itachi sure was something."

"Do you like my brother?" Sasuke asked stiffing up and fearing the answer. If he said no, Sasuke would live the rest of his life in bliss, if he said yes Sasuke didn't know what he'd do.

"Maybe a long time ago, now..." Naruto said losing his smile. Shaking his head again, he turned to Sasuke "Hey come on, we're not here to talk about your brother," he said smiling, to Sasuke it looked forced, "Lets talk about you."

Sasuke nodded but said nothing. He let Naruto lead him away from the group of people and into the back yard. Sasuke looked around and noticed there was no one else there yet. They were all alone. He should have been jumping in happiness but instead he was depressed. Naruto had a thing for his brother. Was he a replacement because he couldn't have Itachi? Was that why he was expressing interest in him?

"So tell me about you, Sasuke." Naruto said releasing him and taking a seat on the bench.

"What would you like to know?" Sasuke asked following his lead. If Naruto liked Itachi, Sasuke just had to try a little harder to get Naruto to like him and forget about Itachi.

"Anything you want to tell me."

"Well until a few months ago, I thought I was an only child."

Naruto blinked, "Say again?"

So Sasuke found himself telling Naruto everything about his life. For some reason, Naruto was easy to talk to. He didn't judge him or anything.

"That's something else." Naruto said laughing softly, "I've heard a bunch of things but that eats the cake."

"I know, right?" Sasuke said grinning.

Naruto leaned back against the bench, his arms stretching out to either side of the top and looked up at the stars.

"I don't know how I'd react if something like that was tossed at me...though if i were you I'd get rid of that motto fo yours, its not heathly to shut down every emotion just to survive."

"Then tell me what should my new motto be?" Sasuke asked watching the beautiful blonde beside him. "Live life to the max? Don't eat yellow snow?"

"Nah," Nartuo grinned turning toward him, "though both are pretty great ones to follow, they still have a few holes."

"Then give me a new motto." Sasuke demanded. Naruto's scent was intoxicating. Sasuke already felt his body heating up from sitting this close to him. The moon light looked so beautiful on Naruto. He was made for a spotlight.

"How about this, I'll let you figure it out." Naruto said tilting his head as if to see Sasuke from a different angle, "Then you can tell me what it is when you find it."

"What's yours?" Sasuke asked moving closer.

"Days and nights may pass but it is up to me in the end." Naruto said following Sasuke's lead and moving closer.

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked confused.

"It means only I can make my choices. Day and night comes all the time, you can't stop it. What I do... I choose it." Naruto whispered.

"What do you choose?"  
"Whatever I want." Naruto said closing the gap between them. Sasuke moaned at the taste of Naruto on his lips. Lips that were soft but firm. Not too big or small but perfect. Opening his mouth he let Naruto's tongue enter.

Naruto groaned as he grasped Sasuke's head between his hands and deepened the kiss. Sasuke let his body move on instinct. His arms automatically wrapping themselves around the blonde's neck. Did Naruto know he was a virgin? That he never ever kissed anyone before?

"Wait, wait we can't do this." Naruto mummered pulling back, his breath just as ragged as Sasuke's. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"Why?" Sasuke asked not letting go. His mind trying to process what Naruto was saying.

"Because..."

"Not an answer." Sasuke said moving back before Naruto could speak. Naruto groaned again as Sasuke took the lead this time. Without giving Naruto a chance to change is mind, Sasuke pushed him back and straddled his lap.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered kissing him harder and taking over the kiss. "We have to stop." He said pulling back again, his body going against his words.

"Why?" Sasuke asked again, being bold and trying something he'd seen on a movie. He nuzzled and nibbled at Naruto's ear and neck at which point he bit hard causing Naruto to jump, hiss, and moan.

"Sasuke, you're killing me."

"Then you can die happy." Sasuke said grinding his groining agasint Naruto's. Naruto moaned and threw his head back. Sasuke liked this feeling alot. So did it again and again. Each time going faster and harder

"Fuck Sasuke." He whispered, "You asked for it." He said pulling Sasuke back to his mouth and kissing him. "But not here."

"Follow me then." Sasuke said getting up and taking his hand, "We can use my room."

Using the back way toward his room, Sasuke moaned and pushed his body backward against Naruto, whose hands where roaming everywhere. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they made it to Sasuke's bed. Their clothes flew everywhere but neither cared.

It was sometime later when Sasuke woke with the bright light from the sun shining upon his face. Looking around he frowned then flinched at the pain in his lower back. Then the night came back to him and he grinned. Turning toward the otherside of the bed, he felt his grin turn into a frown and he wanted to cry. Naruto was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story**

Sasuke couldn't believe the best night of his life ended in a one night stand. Did he do something to displease Naruto? Was he not good enough? Did Itachi still hold his heart?

Pulling the blankets closer to his body he let his tears fall. Sobbing into his pillow he muffled any noises his pain could bring. "Naruto!" he cried squeezing his eyes shut. If this was love Sasuke didn't want it anymore.

He couldn't mope in his bed forever. With that in mind Sasuke headed to the bathroom to take a shower. When he was done, he got dressed and just stared at the bed. The night replaying over and over again in his mind.  
"Naruto..." He whispered before he stripped the bed of the rest of the blankets angrily. As he was putting new ones on, Itachi entered.

"Sasuke, you are awake. Did you enjoy your party?" Itachi said frowning at the pile of blankets.  
"Why are you stripping your bed?"

"Because I can." Sasuke said glaring at Itachi.

"Sasuke..." Itachi asked with what seemed like concern. Had to be another of his tricks, Sasuke thought.

"Don't Itachi." Sasuke said stopping him. "Haven't you ruined my life enough?" Sasuke demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked confused dropping the hand that he was reaching out for Sasuke with.

"Don't play the innocent card." Sasuke hissed. "It doesn't really fit you."

"Sasuke what are you tal-" Itachi said worriedly only to be stopped by Sasuke.

"Shut up and get out!" Sasuke yelled pushing Itachi toward the door. "Just leave me alone!" slamming the door in Itachi's face Sasuke sank to his knees and cried. Why did it hurt so much that Naruto chose Itachi over him?

"Sasuke what's going on?" Itachi said from behind him a few minutes later.

"How did you get in here?" Sasuke asked instead, wiping his tears and turning to face his brother. God he was such a child crying over a broken heart. People got their hearts broken all the time. Sasuke was no different.

"Your patio, it connects with the one next to it." Itachi explained handing over a tissue. "Why are you crying did something happen?"

"Why do you care? You should be overjoyed. He obviously chose you." Sasuke said bitterly looking at the floor.

"Who chose me?" Itachi asked confused.

"Who else... Naruto."

"Sasuke what did you do?" Itachi said after a stunned silence.

"Nothing apparently. He's gone." Sasuke said wiping the new tears. "He left."

"Sasuke please tell me you didn't-" Itachi started with angry eyes.

"Sleep with him? Yeah I did, but apparently it didn't mean anything to him." Sasuke said clenching his fist at his side. "He left without saying good bye."

"Sasuke I told you to stay away from him." Itachi said grabbing Sasuke by the shoulders and slamming him into the door. "Why didn't you listen to me!"

"Because I hate you." Sasuke said glaring at Itachi. "I hate you and that man you call father! You ruined my life! I want to go home! I don't want to be here anymore! I hate it here!"

"Sasuke-" Itachi said as something flashed through his eyes.  
"Don't worry I won't go near Naruto again, I was only your replacement. I guess if he couldn't have you, I would do... or maybe not since he isn't here. So go and enjoy Naruto, he's all yours." with that he pushed Itachi away and stalked to his patio door.

"He was mine." Itachi said stopping him in his tracks.

"What?" Sasuke said unsure if he heard right.

"I said he was mine." Itachi said again meeting Sasuke's gaze. "Two years ago he was mine. almost for a year we were together secretly."

"Why aren't you together anymore?" Sasuke asked with a new pain in his heart. So Naruto was trying to relive the good old days with his brother. Why did he have to fall for him? Why did he have to want him?

"Because... we... I... he... it was over just as quickly as it started. It took us a year to see that."

"Why?"

"Two reasons, we didn't... it wasn't meant to be." Itachi said sitting on Sasuke's bed.  
"What's the second reason?" Sasuke asked when Itachi didnt go on.

"Haku." Itachi said. "Sasuke I'm not saying this because I'm jealous, I'm saying this becasue you're my brother...please stay away from Naruto. Your life isn't safe with him, not with Haku there."

"Don't worry... I don't think Naruto will come to me even if I threw myself at him." Sasuke sighed sadly. "What did Haku do?"

"What Haku always does, he hurts anyone who takes Naruto from him. I don't want him to hurt you to." Itachi said looking at the ground. "You may not believe this, but even if we didn't grow up knowing each other, I'm glad your my brother." with that Itachi left closing the door softly behind him.

Sasuke just watched the door his brother left through. Itachi didn't hate him? How was that possible? Sasuke could have sworn Itachi despised him just for breathing. How could he be so wrong about his brother?

How could he be so wrong about Naruto? He hurt his brother, probably dumped him because of Haku. Maybe those two were secretly dating and Naruto liked to hurt Haku by dating other people. He was that much of a bastard to do it to. Even in his head, that idea sounded ridiculous. What was he going to do when he saw Naruto at school tomorrow? Act like nothing happened?


	8. Chapter 8

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked watching Sasuke out of the corner of his eyes. His little brother looked on the verge of a panic attack and when he nodded, Itachi knew he was lying.

"Itachi what am I going to do about Naruto?" Sasuke asked suddenly turning to his brother. How was he going to react?

Itachi sighed as he watched the trouble expression passing over his little brother's face. What could he tell Sasuke that would help him? Any advice he could give would possibly back fire if Naruto reacted differently then what Itachi could say... "Just avoid him if you can."

"How? He's all over the school!" Sasuke said looking down at his shaking hands. "Why did he do this to me?"

"I don't know Sasuke." Itachi replied wondering the exact thing. Naruto may have problems commiting but he was never one to have a one night stand. If he did, he'd wait until the other person woke up and say he was leaving. Even when breaking up with someone Naruto did it in a way to not hurt the other so much. So why did he hurt Sasuke?

He doubted Sasuke's reasoning about Naruto pretending Sasuke was him. If Naruto really felt that way he would have come to him, Itachi thought. He wouldn't hurt an innocent just to have his little fantasy, and Naruto was never one to hold back when he wanted something. He knew this when he saw the way the blonde looked at his little brother. He knew right then and there Naruto wanted Sasuke. Not for a night. Not for a second. And that look was what was going to set Haku on Sasuke.

"Itachi...I..." Sasuke opened his mouth and closed it a few times before snapping it shut.

Itachi waited for Sasuke to finish, but Sasuke didn't seem inclined to. Instead when the limo pulled up to the school, Sasuke sighed and got out.

"Sasuke-"

"No, just leave it okay." Sasuke said softly. Itachi watched his brother get farther from him. It seemed he needed to have a talk with Naruto.

Sasuke held his breath as he entered the school. For some reason Sasuke expected people to stop what they were doing and point at him or something. Instead all they did was go on with their day like nothing was out of the ordinary.

So they didn't know he had slept with Naruto. Slowly the pressure on his chest relaxed. Turning down the hallway to his locker he stopped. There, walking toward him, talking to Kabuto was Naruto.

Sasuke fought the tears that threatened to esacpe. When Naruto turned his way he flinched. Before Naruto could do anything Sasuke turned and ran backward and somehow ended up into the bathroom.

He searched the stalls to make sure it was empty before he went to the sink and dropped his bag on the floor. Placing his hands on the side of the sink, he looked into the mirror and watched his tears fall silently.

"Are you okay?"

Sasuke jumped at the sound of the voice. Wiping his eyes quickly he turned to the door only to spot Haku standing in the doorway.

"Here." Haku said holding out a tissue. A happy smile on his lying face.

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded backing away from the boy, he knew Haku wanted something but what?

"I'm hurt Sasuke," Haku said with fake concern, his eyes laughing cruely at him, "I only wanted to help."

"I'm sure that's all you wanted to do." Sasuke said glaring and reaching for his bag.

"You're right." Haku said turning to the mirror as he stepped on the strap to Sasuke's bag. Fixing his hair, he smiled pleasently down at Sasuke. "There was something I wanted to tell you."

"Get off." Sasuke said pulling on his bag.

"No." Haku said running a hand down his clothes. "Listen to me, I'll only say this once, Naruto is mine."

"Then have him I don't care." Sasuke said standing up, jerking on his bag and causing Haku to stumble. "He's all yours." with that Sasuke made his way to the door.

Haku blinked in surprise. "You're not even going to fight me?"

"No." Sasuke said angrily even though he wanted to lay claim to the blonde that broke his heart.

"You know your one night with my blonde was pathetic." Haku said smirking with hate on his face.

Sasuke froze by the door and turned back slowly, "What did you say?"

"Naruto and I had a good laugh about it."

Sasuke flinched. Did Naruto... how could he... with Haku...

"He told me he needed a real lover not some sad attempt of a poor virgin." Haku said laughing like they were talking about a funny subject. Sasuke watched Haku walk toward him and stop to his right. "Naruto doesn't want you. You were only a play thing he had and no longer wants." with that Haku left Sasuke in the empty bathroom.

"Naruto," Itachi said when he spotted the blonde walking down the hallway, alone, looking as if he was searching for something.

"Itachi have you seen Sasuke? I saw him run down this way but I lost him." Naruto said looking around.

"Naruto why did you do that to Sasuke?" Itachi asked. Naruto stopped looking around as he met Itachi's gaze.

"It wasn't on purpose." Naruto said quietly not even bothering to act stupid. He didn't even seem surprised that Itachi knew.

"How else was it then?" Itachi asked feeling angry.

"Haku saw us." Naruto whispered. It was then both boys saw Haku make his way out of the bathroom with a satisfied smile. Naruto looked back at Itachi as he made his way toward the bathroom. Pushing the door open Naruto spotted Sasuke standing there.

"Sasuke I can expla-" Naruto started only to stop as Sasuke pushed him back and glared.

"Forget it and leave me alone." Sasuke said walking off.

"Fuck." Naruto whispered wanting to kill Haku.


	9. Chapter 9

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke didn't know if he was please or not that he hadn't seen Naruto all day. In fact he hadn't seen him since this morning at the bathroom. Now the day was half over. It was lunch time and Sasuke just wanted to go home. He knew he was bound to see Naruto at his table with Haku hanging off of him. Why did Naruto use him? Did he get a kick out of breaking Sasuke's heart?

"You okay?" Neji asked breaking him from his thoughts.  
"What?" Sasuke said blinking confused.  
"You seem kind of lost today, I was wondering if you were okay." Neji whispered as their other friends came to the table. So far they still pretended he did really exist unless they had to. Stupid Haku, Sasuke thought hating the boy that ruined everyones life.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said then added, "I'm not really hungry, I'm going to go outside." and before anyone could say anything he gathered his bag and left.

Where could he go that he wouldnt see anyone? "The trees." Sasuke said a second later as he made his way to the back of the school where the trees were planted. Every year, apparently, freshmen would find a place somewhere on the acres of school property and plant four trees to represent their four years of school. Sasuke thought the school looked like it had it's own forest in the back.

As he entered the trees he didn't notice the bag leaning against one of the trees or the jacket hanging off another branch. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the person resting in one of the branches until he spoke.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke jerked out of his thought circling around the blonde teen up in the trees.

"Can we talk?" Naruto asked jumping off of the low branch of the giant tree.

"No." Sasuke said turning around quickly to leave. Why did _he_ have to be here? Wasn't he supposed to be at lunch with his _new_ boyfriend?  
"Wait!" Naruto said grabbing on to his arm to stop him "Sasuke-"

"Just leave me alone!" Sasuke said jerking on his arm with no result. "Didn't you ruin my life enough!"

Naruto fliched as if Sasuke slapped him. His eyes showed the pain he tried to hide at Sasuke's words. Still his hand didn't release him.  
"Can I explain myself first?" Naruto asked quietly looking away from Sasuke.

"No, I already heard it from Haku." Sasuke said jerking on his arm this time breaking free. "Why don't you go find him and tell him about this to." Sasuke said turning away, wishing his eyes would stop watering.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked moving in front of him.

"You already know, I don't have to tell you." Sasuke said trying to move around him.

"Tell me anyway." Naruto said pushing him up against a tree. One hand holding both of Sasuke's above his head. "If you're going to believe a story about me I deserve to know what it is." Naruto said narrowing his eyes.

"Why? So you can laugh with your boyfriend? Is that how you treat everyone you fuck?" Sasuke said, hating that word, he thought they made love but apparently he was wrong.

"What?" Naruto said releasing him surprised. "Boyfriend? Who the fuck is my boyfriend?"

"Who else, that lying bastard you seem to love so much." Sasuke said not moving from the tree. He was afraid if he did, he'd run straight into Naruto's arms and beg him to love him back. There was only so much shame he could take.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Naruto asked again his glare hurting Sasuke more then his words.

"Haku." Sasuke whispered, he couldn't even look at Naruto when he said that, he was such a coward.

"Haku isn't my boyfriend." Naruto said.

"Why are you lying to me!" Sasuke yelled glaring at the ground.

"I'm not. Haku was never my boyfriend. He wishes but it's not going to happen." Naruto sighed. "Whatever Haku told you is a lie. Hell if it had anything to do with me, it's a lie."

"You're just saying that." Sasuke said forcing himself to look at Naruto, not even caring about the tears that threatened to fall. "For all I know Haku is watching all of this right now."

"Is that what you think?" Naruto asked reaching up to wipe Sasuke's tears only to stop and let his hand drop. Sasuke wished he'd touch him. He wanted Naruto's touch more then anything. How pathetic was he? One night with the blonde, and he was becoming a fucking pussy.

"It's what I know."

"Then you know nothing." Naruto said turning away and walking a few steps. "Sasuke... Anything Haku says concerning me is a lie. If you believe anything, believe that."

Sasuke wanted Naruto to turn back to him. He wanted Naruto to hold out his hand to him and tell him he loved him. He wanted Naruto to... but would Sasuke let him? Sasuke didn't know what love was, he never felt it before, but he was pretty sure that whatever he felt for Naruto was close to it or possibly it. He didn't know Naruto long enough to think in those terms, but that didn't matter. Naruto was the only one that made his heart beat like this...and he was the only one that seemed to be able to break it.

"Naruto." Sasuke called as he watched Naruto gather his things and make his way out of the forest.

"Yeah?" Naruto said stopping but not turning back, his body tense.

"Why did you break up with Itachi?" that wasn't the question he wanted to ask but it was the one that came out.

"Who said I broke up with Itachi?" Naruto said giving him a sad smile over his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" sasuke asked confused.

"Itachi broke up with me, Sasuke find me when you want to talk. I'm not going to force you or beg you. Hell I'll only ask you once and I'm asking now." Naruto turned back toward the school, "And what we did... it wasnt a fuck." with that Naruto left, leaving Sasuke alone.

What did Naruto mean by that last thing? Did he mean he felt something to? Sasuke grinned. Naruto just admitted they made love.


	10. Chapter 10

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Where was he? I was talking to him only ten minutes ago, Sasuke thought as he searched the school again. How could he lose Naruto? Naruto was all over the school. He couldn't go any place without being noticed and yet it was like he disappeared.

"Sasuke, you should watch where you're going, you could kill someone." Kiba joked when Sasuke bumped into him.

"Kiba have you seen Naruto?" Sasuke asked still looking around.

"Sasuke should you really be looking for Naruto?" Kiba said looking around in fear, "I mean, Haku's going to find out."

"I don't care. have you seen him?" Sasuke said sounding a little frantic even to his own ears.

"Sasuke-"

"Kiba please, just, please tell me." Sasuke begged looking into Kiba's eyes. "I need to speak with him."

"I...Sasuke..." Kiba sighed as he rubbed his arms as if cold, finally he said, "I saw him head to the library."

"Thank you." Sasuke said grinning as he gave Kiba a quick hug before taking off running.

"I don't know if you should be thanking me." Kiba sighed before heading off in a random direction.

Where is he? Sasuke thought looking around the giant Library. Why was this place so big? How was he supposed to find Naruto. Glaring at the books, he chose a random direction. Five minutes later, he spotted Naruto sitting in the back at one of the tables. hHe was doing school work? Sasuke thought surprised. Why that surprised him he didn't know.

"Naruto." he said when he got closer.

"Sasuke." Naruto said not looking up from the text book.

Why wouldnt he look at him? He wanted to talk in the forest, but here he won't even look up. "I need to talk to you."

"So I thought." Naruto said writing down whatever he needed before looking up. "What can I get for you?"

Sasuke froze at the cool look Naruto gave him. Taking a breath and licking his lips nervously he said, "You said if I wanted to talk, to come find you."

"Yes, didn't know if you would take me up on my offer." Naruto said closing his notebook and putting it in his bag along with whatever else he was using.

"Did you not mean it then?" Sasuke asked hurt and confused.

"I meant it." Naruto said quietly as he stood up, "But I didn't think you would actually do it. Come on lets go some where else."

Five minutes later Naruto lead him to the roof of the school. Following the blonde's lead, he put his own bag on the floor and sat down beside him.

"So..." Sasuke started unsure of where to actually start.

"Just ask whatever you want. It's all going to get an answer anyway." Naruto said quietly. "What do you want to know?"

"I...I don't know..." Sasuke said finally. What should he ask first?

"How about Itachi?" Naruto said watching Sasuke from the corner of his eyes.

Sasuke nodded, might as well start with that.

"Okay. Itachi and I dated for almost a year secretly. I wanted to go public, Itachi wanted to stay quiet. At first I was hurt that he didn't really want to be with me. I thought that he was ashamed of me. I mean what else could I think? Here I was, in love for the first time in my life and the guy I loved didn't want to be seen with me." Naruto went quiet as he shook his head and said with a sad grin. "Then I realized later that Haku scared Itachi. I told Itachi not to worry about Haku. Itachi said no."

"What happened?" Sasuke asked quietly. He knew the feeling running through his blood was jealousy. Healousy because Itachi was Naruto's first love.

"He dumped me. He asked me if being together should make him feel so afraid. I told him no. He said he was and turned away. I was angry that he broke up with me. So I didn't even stop him. Here I was, giving my heart to someone else and he broke it. So I went on as if he didn't exist. Later I realized it didn't really hurt. It was just my ego taking a blow and his words came back, he left me because he was afraid. He didn't really love me. If he did he wouldn't have left, right?" At this Naruto got quiet before he shook his head and went on. "I saw later that what we had wasn't really love. I just found him so attractive because he was the first one that never even looked at me. He acted like I wasn't there. It took me four months to get him to date me and almost a year later to realize we wouldn't have worked out. I would like to be friends, I mean, one day we will be business partners and I'd like to fix things now if I can."

"I would think a lot of people would do that." Sasuke said and at Naruto's amused look he went on quickly, "No... I... I mean... I don't mean it that way, I mean with Haku constantly scaring everyone off... it's kind of hard to keep friends or something." Sasuke said blushing.

Naruto chuckled softly as he leaned back on his hands. "You'd be surprised. If I asked anyone out in this school, they'd say yes. Haku scares a lot of people but that never stopped anyone from confessing their love to me. They always wait until Haku was gone or not around, but they'd still give me chocolates or whatever. Everyone wants to be my friend. I'm not saying that to make myself bigger, I'm saying that because it's true. People want to use me because of the connections my family has and because I'm an heir of a very promising and powerful enterprise."

"Must be hard to keep friends." Sasuke stated quietly.

"Which is why I only have two. Kimimaro and Kabuto. Kimimaro's family is just as powerful as my own. His family is in the clothes, jewelry, shoes and any other accessory you can think of and that just his mother side. His father runs sport cars companines. And Kabuto... Kabuto may not be as rich as our families but he's a cool guy. He doesn't care about money or titles. He just goes with it."

"Did you ever date anyone else?" Sasuke asked hoping he hid his jealousy well, Naruto did say to ask him anything.

"Drastic change of subject," Naruto said grinning, "after Itachi and I ended, I haven't been in another relationship. All the rumors going around the school about me hooking up with so and so here or there are just that. People confess their love to me I send them away."

"Why does Haku think you belong to him?" Sasuke asked.  
"Because he thinks he's in love with me. Haku wasn't always like this. He used to be a sweet and quiet kid. Very shy. One day some kid wanted to beat him up in jr high and I stopped it."

"So it's hero worship or whatever it is?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. The day I saved Haku from those kids was the day he stuck to me like glue. Became a little obsessed with me, or a lot now. Wherever I went he was there. I should have stopped it in the beginning but I was flattered. Here was some kid that was willing to do anything for me. I let it go on too long. I should have stopped him when I realized he'd get jealous when I talked to other people and now he's turned into this." Naruto said gesturing to the air as if Haku stood before them.

"Why don't you just push him away?"

"I can't. I tried once. It didn't work out so well. He thought I was abandoning him and almost killed himself." Naruto frowned as if he was stuck in that memory. "I told myself then that I had to protect Haku from himself. I made him into what he is now, he's my responsibility."

"And when you date other people?" Sasuke asked not wanting to argue that Haku was not his problem. It wasn't his fault Haku was crazy.

"He gets jealous. He hates it and ends up hurting them. That's why I never really dated anyone until your brother. Then your brother broke up with me and I haven't had any interest in anyone else."

"Why don't you date Haku?" Sasuke asked softly as he wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin on his knees.

"Because I know if I date Haku, whatever sanity he has left is going to break. He wants to be my wife. I know if we ever did end up together, things would just get worse. He already calls and text me all the time. If I don't answer him the first time he goes a little crazy. Speaking of which." Naruto pulled his phone from his pocket, after a second he sent something back. "Now I have a question for you." Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke asked looking at his shoes.

"I know we didn't really start off on the good foot or the right way." Naruto chuckled nervously causing Sasuke to wonder what he was getting at. Did he want to bring up bad memories?

"I really like you. Hell since the second I saw you, you're all I could think about, I guess what I'm trying to say is, would you like to go out with me?" Naruto said sounding nervous. "I know you are probably afraid of Haku but I can keep you safe...I...if you want to stay a secret that's fine we can do that."

Sasuke wanted to scream yes to the world. Naruto liked him. Him. Not Itachi, not Haku, him. He was willing to hide his love for him, so that Sasuke wouldn't have to fear being hurt. But wait, "Why did you leave me when... when we...had sex?" Sasuke finished quietly.

"It wasn't on purpose." Naruto said turning away from him. Sasuke heard him take a breath before he met his eyes. "I was hoping to stay the night with you... but...I saw Haku in your window watching us. You were already asleep."

"What?" Sasuke said shocked. Haku was watching them? Did he see all of it? He felt exposed now. How could someone do that? To...

"I don't know when he got there. I don't know if he saw it all or just the end. I just knew when I looked up he was there. He was pissed and when he saw me looking at him he took off. I followed him. I knew what he saw must have pushed him. He wanted to kill himself. I calmed him down and took him home."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sasuke asked feeling vulurnable.

"I tried but you walked off on me, remember?" Naruto said softly. "So about my earlier question..."

Sasuke blinked, what was he talking about? Then it came to him. A happy feeling went through his body. Naruto wanted to date him. This is what Sasuke wanted since he first saw Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said before shifting.. "Never mind I guess this is your answer." Getting up he dusted his pants off and grabbed his bag. "See you around."

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled jumping up. No he couldn't lose Naruto. "Um...I... yes." he finished blushing.

"What?" Naruto asked turning toward him with a blank face.  
"I would like to go out with you." Sasuke said shifting under Naruto's stare. Could his face go any redder?

Sasuke saw a tan hand enter his vision as it lifted his chin. Slowly his eyes rose making contact with Naruto's. The grin on Naruto's face took his breath away. He looked like a boy that finally was allowed to enter the candy shop. Before Sasuke could blink Naruto kissed him. First it was a quick peck but then it went deeper. When Sasuke felt Naruto wishing to gain enterance to his mouth he let his lips part. Wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck he moaned.

"Thank you." Naruto said huskily as he pulled back before kissing him again. "I'll keep you safe."

"Okay." Sasuke said believing him. He kissed Naruto one last time before they both headed back inside Naruto's arm around his waist. Sasuke leaned into Naruto's body. Naruto was his now and forever. Sasuke knew right then that this was love. He could see Naruto and him together for the rest of their lives. Now if only Haku was to go away, they would have a happy ending. No not an ending. Sasuke wanted to be with Naruto forever.


	11. Chapter 11

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked as they made their way down the stairs and Naruto opened the door for them.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you in the library?" Sasuke didn't know why that was eating at him, but he had to know.

"Library? Oh fu- crap." his boyfriend groaned as he slapped a hand to his forehead. All around people watched in shock as they saw the two arm in arm. "I was working on a paper for a class that was supposed to be due this morning, but being on how I was distracted, I didn't do it. I was supposed to turn it in before next hour." Giving Sasuke a quick kiss he grinned, "I'll see you in tech."

Sasuke watched with a small blush covering his face as Naruto ran off down the hall toward what Sasuke assumed was the class that needed the paper.

When Naruto disappeared around the corner Sasuke turned away and stopped. All around him students were watching with shock, jealousy, and fear, their eyes eating at him. Gulping he straightened his shoulders and with his head held high he went to his next class.

"He kissed Naruto."

"Are they dating?"

"It's only a matter of time..."

"He has balls..."

"Haku is going to kill him."

On and on it went as Sasuke made his way through the students. Their stares made him uncomfortable and with pride thrown out the window he quickly made his way to his next class.

Once there he took his seat in the back and looked down. Ignoring the stares and whispers of all the students coming in, Sasuke begged silently for class to start. So this is what it was like to date the top Monarch.

"Is it true?" Neji asked taking his seat beside Sasuke.

"What true?"

"That you and Naruto are..." he whispered looking around cautiously as if waiting for Haku to come out of no where.

"Dating?" Sasuke asked blushing before nodding.

"Sasuke... What about Haku...the last guy he dated..." Neji seemed lost on what to say next, "Aren't you scared?"

"Naruto will protect me." Sasuke said knowing it was true. Naruto did promise to keep him safe and Sasuke wasn't going to doubt him.

"Naruto... Naruto isn't always going to be around Sasuke." Neji frowned. "What about then? Who's going to protect you?"  
"Naruto."

"Sasuke-"

Just then the bell rang and class started. Sighing in relief, he pulled out a notebook and pen. A few minutes later Sasuke wanted it to end when it seemed even the teacher was watching him with pity. The students pretened to work but in reality they just kept watching and whispering. Their bodies as far as they could get from him and still be in their seats. Even Neji was sitting on the edge.

When the bell rang again Sasuke was the first one out. With his head bowed he made his way quickly to his next class ignoring what was becoming a common accurance. He was almost in his next class, where he knew Naruto would be waiting, when he was pushed harshly to the floor. With a grunt of pain all of his belonging fell to the floor around him.

"So you think you can come in here and take what is mine." Haku demanded with an angry sneer. His cheeks flushed with hate and his hands clenching by his side. "He is mine and I won't let anyone take him from me!"

All around them, students moved backward as if afraid to be pulled into Haku's wrath.

"He's mine!" Haku screeched moving closer.

Sasuke froze in fear, afraid to move from the floor as he gazed up at the insane look in the pretty boys face. His heart seemed to speed up and stop, making it hard for him to breath.

"Haku-" Itachi's voice came from his right and then there he stood in front of him. "Leave him alone."

Sasuke knew his brother was afraid but he stood firm, flinching slightly as Haku came closer.

"Leave." Haku hissed, spit flying from his mouth as he tried to move around Itachi.  
"N-No." Itachi stuttered moving with him. Before anyone could react Haku struck Itachi across the face sending him to the floor. With a cry Sasuke quickly moved to his brother's side.

"Itachi!"

"Move!" his brother yelled pushing Sasuke to the left as Haku struck out again catching Itachi, once again, the older raven moved to block Haku. Throwing his body over Sasuke he surrounded him becoming a shield against the angry Monarch. Sasuke stared into his brother's eyes as Haku landed blow after blow trying to get to him.

His voice was frightening as he cursed Itachi and screamed for Sasuke's blood. Sasuke watched his brother's eyes fill with tears and flinch at each blow that landed on him and yet no one came to the rescue.

"Itachi!" Sasuke cried, truely scared for his brother as he tried to budge him.

But his brother held firm refusing to move and then it stopped. At the sound of Naruto's voice Itachi fell to his side.

Moving quickly the young raven pulled his brother into his lap and watched as Naruto held Haku against the wall.

"You love me!" Haku screeched punching Naruto trying to break the hold around his neck. "Me!"

"No." Naruto growled sounding like an animal. "Haku, you hurt what is mine."

"Itachi isn't yours!" Haku cried now trying to pull Naruto close for a kiss and when the blonde only pulled back and pushed Haku harder against the wall, tears fell down the angry boys face.

"But he is Sasuke's. When you hurt Sasuke, you hurt me!" He screamed. "I should kill you for that. No one lays a hand on what is mine!" Pulling Haku forward he slammed him back against the wall.

"Naru-"

"Fuck you. If I see you again hurting what belongs to me, you're dead." Naruto snarled throwing the crying boy at the floor so hard Sasuke heard a bone crack. Glaring down at Haku, Naruto said in a deadly calm voice, "Run."

Sounding almost like a wounded animal Haku pushed his way through the crowd and ran. Turning back to Naruto, Sasuke watched as the dangerous frightening blonde tried to calm himself. Naruto's cold eyes moved around meeting everyone's gaze but all of them flinched away in fear, when he spoke Sasuke swore it was colder then ice, "If I find one bruise on Sasuke's body you are all dead. If Itachi has one broken bone..." he let that threat linger. "Get the fuck out of my face."

And just like that the hallway was empty. Itachi stirred and tried to stand, "No Itachi, don't move we need to take you to a doctor." Sasuke's voice trembled.

"I'm sorry Itachi." Naruto said kneeling beside them, "I wasn't here on time."

"It's not your fault." Itachi rasped as pain flooded his senses. "Had to keep Sasuke safe."

Naruto nodded, "Let's get you to the hospital." taking Itachi from Sasuke's lap he stood. With his head he motioned for Sasuke to take the lead to the parking lot.

An hour later Itachi was asleep in his bed with only brusies, a concussion, and cuts from where the skin broke, some of which needed stitches. Sasuke's father sat beside him and refused to move. The young raven was glad that Naruto was the one to call his father, he doubted he, himself, would be able to speak to him.

In Sasuke's room, the raven rested in his lover's laps as they sat upon the loveseat.

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered tiredly as his arms fell to his side. "I should-"  
"You were there. You kept me safe... Us alive, I thought I was going to die." Sasuke whispered cutting him off.

"But-"

"No, Naruto." Sasuke kissed him and looked into his eyes. "You did as you promised."  
"Itachi was still-"

"It could have been worse, I tried to move him but he wouldn't budge. He kept me safe too." Sasuke blinked away his tears and rested his head between Naruto's shoulder and neck. "I didn't want him to get hurt but he wouldnt move."

"He's a good brother. I need to thank him for protecting you." Naruto said softly wrapping his arms around Sasuke again. "Fuckin' Haku, I'm going to kill him... Why the hell didn't anyone stop him." He demanded as anger raged in his heart and quickly spread.  
"Because Haku is our devil." Sasuke whispered holding tighter to Naruto. "Even the teachers fear him... Isn't that how it is?"

"I won't let him do this again... I didn't think he would do this... I should have know better, why didn't I?"

"I didn't think either. I knew he would do something but... I don't want to think about it anymore. I want to forget it. I don't want to see Itachi cry or hurt because of me." Sasuke whimpered unable to forget Itachi's expression. "Naruto I was so scared."

"It's okay baby, I won't let anyone scare you again. I won't let this happen again. If they fear Haku now, then they will fear me even more. No one touches what is mine. On my life I promise no one will hurt you or scare you again."

Sasuke wondered what Haku would do next. Would he try to commit suicide again or would he try to attack him and his brother? He was afraid but at the same time reassured because he had Naruto.

Sasuke nodded as he let Naruto move his head up to recieve a kiss. "I believe you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

It had been a month since Sasuke last saw Haku. He knew Naruto was worried for his long time friend, but whenever Sasuke would ask, the blonde would grin and change the subject.

And he let him. Sasuke didn't want to pester Naruto. He didn't want Naruto to remember there was a guy named Haku out there in the world. Most likely planning his return and his next approach on how to make the blonde his.

With Haku gone, Sasuke noticed the school was different. People were still slowly adjusting to the missing teen. Some began to think that Sasuke was taking his place or had become a Monarch's whore. Naruto had quickly put an end to this when he scared the hell out of everyone with only a look. Others hated Sasuke for ruining the order of things. Then there were those that gained courage and offered their love to his boyfriend right in front of him. Naruto seeing how much it hurt and angered him had told everyone in the hallway, "If one more comes to me with false love, you'll only regret it."

His friends weren't really his friends anymore either. The people that welcomed him into the school went out of their way to avoid him. At first they tried to accept him, but when he sat at their table, their conversation was strained and then when Naruto had shocked the school again and sat with them instead of at his table with Kabuto and Kimimaro, what little conversation they had disappeared.

Naruto didn't even stay at their table for the whole lunch hour. After failing to make the tension go away with grins, he kissed Sasuke on the head, gathered his lunch and with his head held high, made his way like a king back to his table. Where everyone expected him to be. Sai had even said that Naruto was not a peasent and shouldn't sit below his status. What was left unsaid was that he shouldn't date someone below him either.

With a glare toward his former friends Sasuke had said, "You all claim that Haku is a bastard when in all reallity it's each of you." with that said he gathered his things and followed Naruto. All that was on the fifth day of Haku's absence.

Soon after Haku left, Kimimaro had claimed a new red head or as Naruto pointed out finally got his red head. Tayuya seemed to be happy with the turn about. Kabuto was still the silent teen that only added an input when he felt the need to see someone hurt. Sasuke had learned Kabuto was cruel within five minutes. He didn't just creep everyone out, he hurt them emotionally. He seemed worse then Haku. At least with Haku, you could tell what he was. With Kabuto.

The first time Kabuto had tried to use his words on Sasuke, Naruto had pushed him up against the wall and told him off. Kabuto had just smiled and nodded, but as of today he still had yet to say anything that Sasuke would find uncomfortable.

Meanwhile with Itachi, things were changing. His brother was more open to him and more accepting of Naruto. Those two were friends of sorts now. Sasuke knew he didn't have to feel jealous over their growing relationship. He knew Naruto was only loyal to him and Itachi wasn't interested in Naruto like that.

Sasuke wished his relationship with his father could somehow change. Ever since Itachi was hurt, his father had pulled away completely as he gave and showed his oldest son love.

"Hey Sasori," Sasuke nodded at the silent redhead.

"Sasuke." Sasori replied.

This was yet another shock to the school. Everyone couldn't believe their eyes as Sasuke first started speaking to him in gym and the others when he saw them. Everyone expected Kimimaro to get word of it and kill Sasuke. But Sasuke wasn't worried. Only days prior to their first public talk, Sasuke had spoken to them at Naruto's place.

He knew, at first, Kimimaro wasn't happy with it and when he tried something Naruto was right there telling him without words he had to go through the blonde first. The air had been almost painful as both males had stood tall and aching to hurt the other first. Then shockingly Kimimaro had backed down and said, "Only him. If anyone else tries I'll kill them."

"Done." Naruto had said and that was that. That was nine days ago. Nine days of learning about his new friends. He learned Kimimaro was actually very caring of his lovers. He cherished them and made sure they were well taken care of. He learned Tayuya was very into music and enjoyed playing for Kimimaro whenever he asked. He learned Gaara held pride in being claimed by Kimimaro. He wasn't a very social person and he liked that someone loved him without fearing him. When Sasuke had asked about his old friends, Gaara had said, "You met them and saw them. Tell me why should I care?" Sasuke didn't have an answer.

Then Sasori, though he talked the least, Sasuke had learned he hated his life. He now knew Sasori longed to be with Deidara again. He missed his ex more then anything. Whenever Deidara would walk by with a hopeful look on his face. Sasori was silently sending it back. Yet Kimimaro refused to let his redhead go.

When Sasuke had asked the red head why he didn't do anything, he had only said, "I don't want Deidara to get hurt because of me."

"But he's already hurting. I bet he rather have a physical beating then the one you're giving him." Sasuke had said back.

"I know." Sasori had whispered before he broke down and cried. After that neither had spoken of that.

"Sasuke." hearing his name, Sasuke shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned to look at the redhead next to him.

"Yeah?"

"I've thought about our last converstation." Sasori whispered not looking at anything. "I've watched you too."

"Watched me?"

"Your heart is Naruto's and your trust is his as well."  
"What are you getting at?" Sasuke asked confused.  
"That you have inspired me to do what I've always wanted to do for the longest time." Sasori said and for the first time he met Sasuke's gaze and smiled. "I know what I'm going to do."

Before Sasuke could question him, Sasori walked away.

What seemed like forever later Sasuke was eating lunch with Naruto. He frowned when he realized Sasori was missing. He wanted to ask where he was, but the look on Kimimaro's face was preventing the words from coming out. As the lunch bell rang Sasuke looked up at Naruto and asked, "What's wrong with him and where's Sasori?"

His blonde put an arm around him and pulled him close, "Kimimaro is hurting."

"Why?"

Recieving a kiss instead of an answer, Sasuke frowned when Naruto dropped him off at his next class and smiled before going to his own.

Then the most unexpecting thing had happened. Just as Sasuke turned to enter his classroom, the hallway got quiet yet again. At first he thought it was him that caused this sudden silence. Would that never change?

"Sasuke." at the sound of Sasori's voice, Sasuke turned and blinked. Walking hand in hand was Deidara and Sasori. "I want to thank you for helping me."

"Us." Deidara grinned pulling the redhead closer. No, the once upon a time redhead.

"You shaved your hair off." Sasuke said before grinning as Sasori ran a hand over his bald head.

"It was the only option I could think of with the tools I had." with a loving look to the blonde, he smiled. "We will let you go."

Sasuke grinned at the two walking off. It seemed Sasori had found away out of Kimimaro's clutches. Kimimaro liked red heads, but Sasori no longer had red hair for Kimimaro to admire. He had removed the one thing that changed his life. "I'm happy for you." Sasuke whispered before heading to class.

"You got it?" Kabuto asked into his phone. "Good, give it to me and I'll take care of the rest." with a grin Kabuto hung up and sighed in pleasure. "Sorry friend, but it was too hard to resist." he said before he stuck his hands in his pockets and whistled a happy tone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

When Fugaku heard a knock on his office door he frowned. Who would disturb him when he was in his office? "Come in."

Slowly the door creaked open and his Father slowly hobbled in with his cane.

"Father why are you out of bed?" Fugaku frowned standing quickly to pull a chair free for the old man to sit on.  
"I am not so old that I need to be in bed all the time." Madara barked at him as he slowly sat down on the leather seat.  
"Father-"  
"Enough Fugaku, I have some news I wish to speak to you of." Madara interrupted.

"What is it?" Fugaku frowned moving to take the twin of his Father's chair.

"Mikoto called."  
Fugaku froze at those two words. Why would his ex wife call when she clearly hated him? The day they married she had been in love with him, but Fugaku had slowly pushed her away as he followed in his Father's footsteps and started his own business, only to merge with Minato many years later, and then finally own a portion of Minato's own business as the blonde took over both of theirs to make it sore higher then what Fugaku would have been able to do alone. Madara's own business would fall on Itachi's shoulders just as Fugaku's chair in Minato's company would have, but now with Sasuke joining their family, Itachi would take Madara's place as he was already running it for his grandfather and Sasuke would one day take Fugaku's place.

"What did she want?" Fugaku finally asked.

"Sasuke." Madara said.

"She won't have him." Fugaku snarled. No way was the woman who had become addicted to her pills, leaving Fugaku and a small child behind taking his unborn, and at the time, unknown, child with her.

The day Sasuke arrived took Fugaku by surprise. He was shocked to learn he had another son that he knew nothing about when Mikoto first told him of his child. He was shocked and then became angry that she kept his son from her. When Sasuke arrived he did not know what to do or how to react. When he learned of the boys resentment to living with him, Fugaku was reminded again of Mikoto. By nature he was cold, watchful man who would only take on another challenge once all the pieces were seen and examined. He was the first to admit he was set in his ways and put his work before his family. Mikoto had seen to it when she left him with a young child that he knew almost nothing about. So Fugaku had set to raising the child the only way he knew how. He gave his son the same treatment he would give a worker of his.

The first night he had seen Sasuke, he let his emotions get the best of him. He had hurt and scared his son and when he went to bed Fugaku had cried for the first time in his life. He wanted to apologies but his pride got the better of him. Now he feared if he tried to speak to Sasuke, that he would push his son away.

"She wants him." Madara said again interrupting his thoughts.  
"So that he could become a pill popper like herself?" Fugaku narrowed his eyes. "I will not have my son being raised by that woman!"

"You forget he was raised by that woman and from what I have gathered, she was a good mother to Sasuke."

"From what I have gathered, she has turned to other drugs to make her happy. She has different lovers every other week." Fugaku shot back. "Why does she want him now?"

"She says she was stupid to send her baby to live with her foolish ex-husband and regreted every second of it." Madara stated watching Fugaku's eyes darken in color.

"More like she has run out of money and has no lover to get her what she wants." Fugaku hissed. "She may have heard of Sasuke's future position in life and learned of the money she could gain if he went back to her."

"Be that as it may, the woman is persistant that she gets what she wants. She has said that Sasuke needs his mother."  
"And what of Itachi? Has she forgotten she has another son?"

"She has said that Itachi resents her because of you. Mikoto wishes to save her baby's life before you destroy him to. She has also said that she plans to go to the media about you."

"Like she hasn't already?" Fugaku scoffed. "She tries to ruin and gain money off me any way she can. She is a fool if she thinks she can use my son."

"My thoughts exactly." Madara smirked.  
"What?" Fugaku blinked.

"Do you honestly think I'd let that woman take my grandson?" Madara shook his head. "I just had to get your thoughts on this."  
"Why?"

"To see if you love Sasuke at all or if you hated Mikoto enough to send the boy back to the woman."

"Why would I ever do that?"

"Though Sasuke looks like Itachi and Itachi like you, he resembles his mother more." Madara stood. "I sent Mikoto running but she will be back. I have no doubt of that."

Fugaku watched his Father slowly make his way proudly from his office. Going to his phone he called for Tobi to come to him. He'd take care of this.

Haku watched Sasuke hatefully as the raven made his way across the yard of the school to get to his next class. It had been a month and some days before he decided to make his return. His return would be one to remember for this day Sasuke was going to regret ever touching what didn't belong to him.

Moving quickly, he grasped Sasuke's arm and turned him around. Smirking at Sasuke's gasp he said, "Once there was a boy that thought he had it all. Then he realized he had nothing."

"Your story could use some help." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glared back.  
"So it does, let's add in the action of the story." Haku snarled as he attempted to hit Sasuke. Second before his fist could collide, it was caught in a bigger, stronger tan hand of Naruto's.

"You never learn." Naruto shook with surpressed anger. "Perhaps I should teach you a different method." Before Haku knew it Naruto punched him square in the jaw and was on him.

No matter what Haku tried, Naruto countered it and struck him instead. As blood rained down Haku's body and splattered Naruto, teachers came running and tried to tear the two apart. Finally after many failed attemps, gaining their own bruises and shedding blood, the teachers and some police men finally succeeded.

Sasuke ran to Naruto's side to make sure he was okay. He hoped the blood he saw wasn't his boyfriend's. There was so much of it. Letting Naruto pull him closer to his body, he turned to Haku. Haku was being checked over. It looked like a gallon of blood had been tossed all over him. One eye was swelled shut and bleeding and his nose looked broken. His lip was swollen and split in three places and yet the deranged teen yelled every hateful thing he could at Sasuke.

Somethings he said, made Naruto so angry that the police had to cuff him and pull him forcefully to their squad car. Sasuke tried to go with his blonde but was quickly pushed away.

When Naruto was fianlly in the car it took off. Turning back to Haku, Sasuke glared hatefully at the teen who was now being loaded into an ambulance. When Itachi ran to his side to see if he was okay, Sasuke asked his brother to take him home.

A few days later Naruto and Haku were kicked out of school. Sasuke had tried calling his boyfriend, but was told by Minato, that Naruto would not be seeing or talking to anyone for a while. What was to become of his blonde, Sasuke didn't know. What was to become of Haku, Sasuke didn't care. It was his fault he didn't get to see Naruto anymore.

At school people blamed him and began to try and assult him until Kimimaro told the school Sasuke was under his protection. Even if it was Sasuke fault Sasori was no longer his, Kimimaro was still loyal to Naruto and in all honestly didn't really hate the raven. It hurt him more knowing Sasori was sad when the red head was with him. Though it still hurt to see his once upon a time lover in the blonde's arm, Kimimaro let it be. Sasori was happy finally and Kimimaro still had Gaara, who adored him, and Tayuya who felt the same way.

Through it all Kabuto stayed in the background. He had gotten his second call from his supplier and already had his candy of sorts, he only needed to keep up his part of the bargin and then he'd get the full amount. All he had to do was wait for the right time.

Two weeks later Kabuto searched and found Sasuke. "Uchiha." he called to the silent raven.

"What?" Sasuke said turning to face him.

Smirking Kabuto stopped beside the young raven. "Have you heard from Naruto yet?"

"No." Sasuke sighed sadly. "Minato won't let him speak to anyone. He's threatening to send Naruto to a private school four days away."

"Private school? But this one's the best school there is. He won't get a better education anywhere else." Kabuto said pretending to sound like he cared. In all reality he stopped caring years ago. The world was his for the taking and he planned to do exactly that. "I spoke to Naruto this morning and he didn't mention it."

"You spoke to him? How? Why didn't he call me? What did he say?" Sasuke asked jumping into Kabuto's palm like the older teen knew he would.

"He said that he couldn't call you because he didn't want to get you into trouble. The only reason he called me is because Naruto and I are working on a project of sorts to take the assignment he's working on for his Father to another level. It's almost in it's finale steps."

"He never mentioned this to me." Sasuke frowned.

"We are trying to keep it out of everyone's thoughts." Kabuto shrugged. "But he did say something to me about you."

"He did?" Sasuke asked. Kabuto almost laughed at the hopeful and eager look on the innocent raven.

"He want's to see you. He said he would sneak out of his house today and wants me to take you to him."

"Really? Let's go!" Sasuke smiled as they moved to the parking lot.  
"Yes, lets." Kabuto smirked. Like taking candy from a baby.

Haku sighed and flinched at the pain Naruto left on his body. God it hurt so bad just to move. But move he must if he wanted to get back into his school. It was the best in the country. No in the world and he needed it in order to succeed in life. Not to mention the beating his own father gave him helped push him to try and get back in. He was hoping to beg and plead his way back in and if that didn't work he planned to bribe his way back. Either way he was going back. He just had to control his temper when he saw Sasuke. He hated the raven for taking his blonde but as he was locked in his room, he realized that Naruto was never his. Would never be his. Of course it would be harder to accept that, but in time he hoped he would.

As he turned his car toward the school, he stopped. Why were Sasuke and Kabuto leaving? School was still going on. What- Haku's jaw dropped when Kabuto opened Sasuke's door to let the raven in. Sasuke turned to say something to Kabuto but before he could say anything Kabuto slammed his fist into the raven's face. Haku sat frozen in his car as Kabuto pushed Sasuke into his car and shut the door. Pulling a phone out he looked around as he spoke. When he got in the car, he hung up and took off.

Not knowing why he did, Haku followed Kabuto for twenty minutes before the other pulled into a store parking lot. Pulling his car over behind two other cars, Haku got out and slowly moved closer. Looking through the window of the truck he hid against, he watched as Kabuto dragged Sasuke out of his car and hand him to a man inside the back of a van. Seconds later a woman that looked remarkably like the young raven popped her head out of the back door and handed Kabuto a bag. When that was done, Kabuto turned back to his car and took off. Seconds later the van followed and then went in another direction.

Haku moved back to his car and thought about what to do. With Sasuke gone, his troubles would be over. Things would go back to the way they were before he got there. Naruto would finally realize he loved- Sasuke. Naruto loved Sasuke. He would never love Haku. His heart would break if something happened to Sasuke. Haku loved Naruto to much to see the other teen fall apart. With a broken heart he knew what he had to do.

He had to tell Naruto what happened.


	14. Chapter 14

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Itachi waited at the car for Sasuke to appear. Yet his little brother didn't seem inclined to show up. Where was he? Was he off talking to a teacher or trying to talk to Naruto again.

Looking to both exist leading to the waiting car, Itachi saw a few people he knew, others not so much. He saw Deidara grinning with Sasori as they took off to Deidara's car. He saw Kisame talking on his phone. Kimimaro with his arms around his red heads, and Sasuke's old friends, but he didn't see Sasuke.  
Getting his phone from his pocket he dialed his Father's number. Maybe Sasuke was picked up for some reason or another and they forgot to tell Itachi.

"Itachi." Fugaku answered.

"Father, by chance, did you have Sasuke picked up?" Itachi asked when less people left the school.

"No, why?" Fugaku asked with a shift in his voice.

"He hasn't come to the car and he's normally here moments after the bell rings." Itachi frowned as he worried about his little brother. When his Father said nothing, Itachi's frown deepened. "Father?"

"Itachi, I need to call the police." Fugaku said and hung up.  
With shock, Itachi stared down at his phone. What's going on?

Haku took a deep breath as Naruto's house came into view. His father may have been the richest man alive, but Minato wasn't one for spending money on unnecessary things. Instead of a great big mansion, Naruto lived in a two story house with four bedrooms and two bathrooms. One kitchen, living room, an office, and a library. Two door garage and a giant yard that Minato only had because Kushina loved it.

Parking his car on the curb, Haku opened his door and got out. Before he could take two steps, he heard the sound of a lawnmower. Knowning it was Naruto, Haku went around the house and spotted the gorgous blonde in nothing but a pair of black jersy shorts, black hat, black shoes, and a black anklet or something. The black sun glasses completed the outfit as he drove the red lawn mower in straight lines.

Stopping, he waited for the blonde to notice him and when he did, Haku felt a moment of fear as they stared at one another. The next thing Haku knew, the thing turned off and Naruto was stalking over to him. Before he could react, Naruto threw out his fist and sent him to the floor.

"What the fuck do you want now?" the blonde monarch demanded angrily. "Didn't you ruin my life enough! Because of you, I'm going to military school! Because of you I can't see Sasuke!"

Military school? But Haku had heard from his own father that Naruto was going to another private school. "Naruto-"  
"Shut the fuck up." Naruto hissed as his body shook with supressed rage. "Get out of here and don't come back."

"But-"  
"Leave!"

"Sasuke's been kidnapped." Haku said quickly when Naruto reached down angrily to grab him. Those three words froze the blonde mid motion.

"Wh-what?" Naruto said in shock.  
"Kabuto hit him and knocked him out. He took him somewhere else and put him in a van." Haku said quickly, making no move to get up.

"Bull." Naruto said a while later. "Instead of telling me fu-"

"It's not a lie!" Haku yelled as tears began to form. "I saw Kabuto-"  
"Why would Kabuto do it? He's my closet friend. He wouldn't do anything to hurt Sa-"  
"He hit him!" Haku shouted. "He handed Sasuke over and then a lady gave him something and he took off! I'm not lying. I'm telling you the truth!"

Before Naruto could speak, his phone went off.

"What?" He said as he answered it. "Itachi, I can't understand you... What!"

Haku waited until shocked eyes turned back to him. "Hold on," to Haku he said, "Tell me everything."

Sasuke groaned and held a hand gently to his head. Why did it hurt so much? The last thing he remembered was going with Kabuto and then everything went black.

Blinking his eyes opened, he frowned and began to panick when he saw nothing but darkness. Reaching his hand up he stiffened as it connected with a wall. Running both hands above him and to the side, he realized he was in a box of some kind.

"Let me out!" he shouted as he hit the top with his fist. "Let me out!"

What was going on? Was Kabuto okay? What was going to happen to him?

"Let me out!" Was he going to die? Was he ever going to see his brother again or his father? Was he ever going to see Naruto again. Thinking of his blonde boyfriend, Sasuke tried to calm his racing heart and forced himself to stop beating on the wood above him. He had to think. Thinking would help him get out and back to his life. What would Naruto do?

"Are you sure?" The police man asked Haku for the fifth time.

"Damn it! I know what I saw, you jackass!" Haku shouted. "Stop asking me the same thing and go find them!"

"Son, I'm-"

"I don't care." Haku glared. "A kid was kidnapped and you're being completely useless by talking to me."

"Look-"  
"Go. Do. Your. JOB!" Haku glared wanting to hit him. He hated when no one listened to him. He was trying to do the right thing and no one was listening to him. He had already been question for four hours by six different cops. All of which were completely stupid since they didn't know what the hell they were doing.

With a glare, the cop turned away as he spoke into his radio.

"Finally!" Haku hissed. Sasuke could die and if that happened, Naruto would die along with him. The only reason Haku was doing this was for Naruto, not Sasuke. He could care less about the raven. He loved Naruto and if Naruto loved the stupid raven that took Haku's place, then Haku would accept that. It hurt that Naruto wasn't his but Haku would try to let go.

"We got a hit." Another cop said and just like that they all took off, leaving Haku in Naruto's living room by himself. Seconds later Naruto walked in and took a seat. He knew Minato was with Fugaku at the Uchiha mansion with Kushina as they comforted Fugaku and Itachi.

"Aren't you going?" Haku asked the now dressed blonde.

"I can't leave." Naruto said quietly. "I'm under house arrest." he said lifting his leg. So that's what that black thing was. Haku had assumed it was some kind of jewelry Naruto started wearing. "I leave my property, I go to jail."

"I'm sorry." Haku whispered putting his head down. Because of him Naruto had to sit here and worry about what was happening to Sasuke. He couldn't go after his boyfriend to make sure he was okay. "For everything."

"A little late for that." Naruto snorted as he rested his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands.

"Naru-"  
"Shut up." So Haku did.

"Sasuke, baby, can you hear me?" A woman asked from the other side of the lid.

Was that... "Mom?" Sasuke whispered stunned.

"Yes baby, it's me."

"Mom, what's going on? What's happening?" Sasuke asked louder. "Why am I in here?"

"It'll be okay baby," his mother promised. "I won't let them hurt you anymore."

"Mom. Mom? MOM!" Sasuke shouted and began hitting the roof of his box again. "MOM!" he screamed with tears forming. "MOM!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke groaned as something repeatedly shook his shoulder. With another groan he opened his eyes to try and get his barings. The first thing his eyes connected with was a brick wall. This wasn't his room.

"Sasuke?" someone whispered behind him as they shook his shoulder again and leaned over him. "Baby, are you awake?"

"Mom?" Sasuke asked quickly as he turned his gaze quickly to the woman who raised him. "Mom, what's going on?" He asked sitting up to face her.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry." his mother said instead as she engulfed him with a hug. "I made the biggest mistake in sending you there." she cried.

Sasuke hugged his mother back tightly, feeling her tears run between their touching faces. "Mom, what's going on?" he asked again.

"I'm saving you from them. I should never had sent you there in the first place."

"Why did you?" Sasuke asked moving back from his mother and for the first time getting a good look at her. Her hair was nappy and her skin was pale and shrunken in. Her eyes were glassy and she smelt foul. Running his eyes down her form he gaped. Her clothes were hanging off of her skeleton frame. Not that the clothes were any good since they all had stains and tears all over them. "Mom, what happened to you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine baby," His mother smiled. Sasuke pulled back at the odor that left her mouth. "I just had a rough time getting you. But it's okay, I got you now."

"Mom, you need to get to a hospital, you have bruises and cuts all over you!" Sasuke said looking at her thin arms. "Is someone hurting you?"

"Not anymore Sasuke." His mother promised. "I met someone, he's going to take very good care of us."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked as his mother stood and ran trembling hands through her once beautiful hair. "Mom?"

"He's nice, he's going to protect us and we're going to live the life we always wanted. He's going to give me what Fugaku never did. He promised." she giggled as she scratched at one arm turning it red with the force she used.

"Who is?" Sasuke asked feeling kind of scared now. "Where's Kabuto?"

"Kabuto? No, not him, the man that's going to love us is Kakuzu."

"Where's Kabuto?" Sasuke asked again as he moved to his mother's side. "Is he okay?"

"Kabuto? I don't know who that is." Mikoto frowned and began to cry again. "Sasuke why are you yelling at me? I thought you'd be happy. We can finally be a family again."

"I'm not yelling," Sasuke said feeling the fear kick up a notch. "Mom-"

"Don't yell at me! I did this all for you!" Mikoto yelled as she gestured to the pathetic room. "I made this for you!"

"Mom, please-" was as far as he got to say before her boney hand slapped him across the face. Her nails drawing blood under his eye.

"I do so much for you and you don't even appreciate it!" She screamed and struck him again. "I bet you loved living with that bastard as I suffered! I bet you enjoyed watching me on the streets, laughing with them at my pain!"

"No mom, please stop!" Sasuke said as she continued to hit him. Holding his hands in front of him, he tried to block her strikes. Every hit was like metal hitting his skin, how was his mother able to strike him with such force? Never in his life did his mother ever hurt him. Never in his life had she ever struck him. The way she was acting scared him so much that he could do nothing but try and block her hits. With a cry, he slipped over something on the ground and fell, his head hitting against the metal bed post.

"Sasuke!" she screamed as she ran to his side. Pulling his head into her lap she began to cry. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I love you baby, I love you!"

Blinking away the blur, Sasuke felt near the back of his head and flinched, pulling his hand away he saw blood.  
"Oh baby, you hurt yourself," Mikoto said sounding like a loving mother scolding her child, "Let me get Kakuzu and he'll make it better, I promise." she said and kissed his forehead. Moving away from him she ran toward the door and disappeared.

Seconds later she returned with a man that filled out the doorway and blocked out the light from the hallway.

"See, look he hurt himself," his mother said pointing at him.

"Why is there blood and scratches all over his face?" Kakuzu said moving over to him.

"I don't know," his mother said frowning and wringing her hands together. "Can you heal him? I don't want him to be hurt."

"He shouldn't have been hurt in the first place, Kabuto only left a bruise on his jaw, these are more recent." Kakuzu said.

Sasuke gasped at the mention of Kabuto, why would Kabuto leave a bruise... Then it hit him. He remembered faintly turning to Kabuto and then the fist connecting to his face. Kabuto did this to him. His mother was insane and most likely on drugs and he had no idea of what to make of Kakuzu.

"I didn't do it!" his mother said as she began to cry again. "I... he made me do it!" she said pointing at him again. "I didn't want to but he made me!" moving closer she wrapped her arms around Kakuzu's waist. "Please just fix him."

"And how the fuck do you expect me to do that!" Kakuzu snarled as he pushed Mikoto away so hard she fell to the ground. "We're going to have to wait until he heals! Do you think anyone wants broken merchandise!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." His mother went on pathetically.

"Fucking bitch! I had a buyer for him and now I'm going to have to put him off! Do you know how long it takes for scratches to heal and brusies to fade! He's not going to want him now!"

Buyer? What buyer? What were they talking about?"

"He saw the pictures-"

"Fuck the pictures. No one wants what isn't perfect in their eyes!" Kakuzu screamed and kicked his mother. "For all you know, you could have ruined him for life! He could have a damn scratch that turns into a scar!"

"I have another son, we'll get Itachi then. He's more beautiful then Sasuke anyway." Mikoto said quicky as she held her stomach. "Itachi can sell for more."

"We don't have Itachi." Kakuzu snarled and reached down to pick up Sasuke by his hair. "All we have is this!" with a curse, the giant man tossed Sasuke painfully to the floor and punched the wall, causing blood to swell. "Fuck!"

"Kakuzu, baby, he won't scar. Sasuke is perfect. The man will love him-"

"The man loves what hasn't been tainted or ruined. You better hope the scars fade." Kakuzu said quietly as he looked down at Sasuke.

"They will and Sasuke's a virgin. He's never been with anyone." Mikoto stood.

"Have you been tainted boy?" Kakuzu asked.  
"He hasn't-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Kakuzu said and slapped her. "Get out!"

"But-"

"Get out!"

"Okay, okay," She nodded quickly and turned to look at Sasuke, "Be good Sasuke, he's going to take care of us."

"Mom!" Sasuke screamed when she left him alone with Kakuzu, "Mom!"

"None of that boy," Kakuzu said advancing on him. "Now let's check and see if your mom is right."

"Stay away," Sasuke got out faintly as he pulled himself along the floor away from the giant man. "Don't touch me!"

Without bothering to reply, Kakuzu grabbed him by the hair and held him on the bed. Before Sasuke could blink he was on his stomach and his pants were being forced down his thighs. "Stop!" he screamed and tried to struggle.

"Just checking if your pure-"  
"No, I've have a boyfriend." Sasuke said as tears formed. "My mom's lying. I'm not a virgin. I won't sell for anything!" how could his mom do this, turn into a drug user willing to sell the boy she was supposed to love?

"What did you say?" Kakuzu said freezing with one hand on Sasuke's ass.  
"I've slept with my boyfriend. I won't sell for anything. I'm not pure!" he cried.

"Son of a bitch." Kakuzu said as he dug his fingers painfully into Sasuke's bare bottom. "Son of a bitch." in a blink he was out of the room and screaming for Mikoto. The door slamming echoing throughout the small room. Sasuke knew there was no point in opening it. That door only opened from one side since this side had no handle.

Pulling up his pants quickly, Sasuke did them back up and wiped at his tears. His mom wanted to sell him. Why was his mom doing this? Why was she acting this way? Pulling his legs close, Sasuke rested his head into his laps and cried.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing Sasuke knew, he heard the door slam open and Kakuzu stood right there, body heaving like crazy and covered in blood.

"I may not get much from you anymore, but you'll still do nicely as a street whore." Kakuzu said stalking into the room.

"Where's my mom?" Sasuke asked as he tried to press himself through the wall.

"That bitch is where she needs to be for all the shit she pulled." Kakuzu stated as he reached down and grabbed Sasuke by the arm. "I have your first customer."

"Get off me!" Sasuke screamed and kicked at the man. When Kakuzu grunted and loosened his hold, Sasuke pulled free and ran. With Kakuzu coming from behind him, Sasuke turned a sharp corner, barely catching himself on the wall. With fear leading him, Sasuke ran through an archway and skidded to a stop.

His heart froze in shock at what he saw. His mother, his beautiful mother was sprawn on the floor like a broken rag doll. Blood painted her porcelain skin. Her once clear dark eyes were glassy and filled with pain and fear.

"Mom?" Sasuke whispered moving closer to her, when he stepped in something wet, he looked down and took a few steps back. Blood. "Mom, please wake up." He whispered as his back hit the wall. "Mom, please."  
"She deserved it for the bullshit she caused." Kakuzu said from the archway. "She lied to me. She used me to get that shit she wanted so badly. Now because of her, I won't get the damn money I need off of you. My life depended on what I'd make off of you!"

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because your mother gave you to me." Kakuzu said with a smirk. "She handed you over so she could always be high. Soon I'll get your brother-"

"Stay away from Itachi!" Sasuke shouted making Kakuzu jump in surprise. "If you touch him I'll kill you!"

"Loyal..." Kakuzu nodded, "That's good you will be loyal to me too."

"My Father will make you pay for this." Sasuke promised as he glared at the giant. "He'll make you less then dirt. Less then shit."

"Your father never wanted you." Kakuzu smirked. "The only reason your mom sent you to the man was because she couldn't afford you and her pills. Guess what she chose?"

At Sasuke's expression Kakuzu laughed. "You didn't know? Your mom's been on pills since she left your father. Before that even. She's just another popper that will do anything to get them. Did you know she also whored herself out to get them. Used them while her supplier took her?"  
"Shut up." Sasuke whispered angrily.

"Then a bit ago, your mother heard that you were going to take your daddy's place in the rich bastards company. She thought if she got you back then we'd get the money off of you but then your daddy didn't give you up. Instead his own daddy sent Mikoto away like a dog with a tail between her legs. That's when we got the idea to sell you. Your a beauty and many men would pay top dollar for you-"

"Shut up." Sasuke said again looking at the ground, his fist tightening beside him.

"Don't like hearing the stories of your perfect mother?"

Clencing his jaw, Sasuke tried to ignore him. His image of his mother was crumbling right before his eyes. Every little memory was a lie. His Father did the right thing in getting rid of his past. If he ever saw his Father again, he'd thank him for what he did.

"That's okay kid, mine wasn't so sweet either. Now lets get going, I have to start showing you off." Kakuzu said looking down at the blood on his hands. "I need to clean up first and so do you." When Kakuzu grabbed his arm, Sasuke screamed all of his pain and anger as he attacked the man. His fist meeting the man's body wherever he could strike. He kicked and bit when the man grabbed his fist in one giant hand. "Enough!" Kakuzu screamed and slapped him into the wall. "You damn piece of shit, if I didn't need you I'd kill you like your fuckin mother!"

"Do it." Sasuke whispered through the tears. "Kill me." When Kakuzu said nothing, Sasuke went on, "What are you waiting for? I won't let you use me. I won't do what you want me to. Kill me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because the second you turn your back, I'm going to kill you." he promised seriously as he met Kakuzu's eyes. "And if I don't, my boyfriend will."

"And who is this lucky boyfriend?" Kakuzu asked with amusment.

"Naruto Namikaze." Sasuke said with a glare.

"Namikaze? No shit," Kakuzu grinned, "Do you know how much money I can make off that kid? He's the richest heir in the whole world. I could ransom him back to his family or sell him like a whore. Many people would pay big just for a night with that one."

With a smirk, Sasuke began laughing. Everything was finally getting to him. All of the shock, the fear, the pain, everything. With his arms around his waist he laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Kakuzu demanded. "Stop laughing!"

Instead Sasuke ignored him. He was laughing so hard he couldn't breath.

"I said stop laughing!" Kakuzu screamed as he grabbed him by the neck and held him against the wall.

"Naruto would kill you before you touched him." Sasuke whispered as the hand tightened against his throat. "My father will kill you."

"You can only die once." Kakuzu promised as he continued to tighten his hold. "And I can't die until I'm a rich man."

With a smirk in place, Sasuke looked over Kakuzu's shoulder and saw the fuzzy form of someone coming in. "Wrong." he whispered and passed out.

When next he woke, he was in a hospital room and his Father was standing by the window.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Fugaku asked not moving any closer.

Nodding, Sasuke continued to watch his Father.

"I'm glad." Fugaku said nodding. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry. For everything. I-"  
"I understand." Sasuke said cutting him off. "You were saving me."

"I was trying to yes, but I did it in the worst way possible." Fugaku said finally moving closer to the bed. Nervously, he straightened the sheets on the side of the bed.

"My mother was never a good person was she?" Sasuke asked resting a hand over his Father's to stop him. "She never really loved me."

"I'm sure she did in her own way. Your mother was never always like this. It was only as we got married that I pushed her into this without knowing. Instead of paying attention to her like a loving husband, I-"

"You didn't force the pills into her hand." Sasuke cut him off. "She did that all on her own. She let herself get addicted. She could have gone a different way."

"I suppose so, but I'm always going to feel the guilt in the back of my mind." Fugaku sighed. "Sasuke, you're a good son, any man would be lucky to be your father. You and Itachi are good boys and I'm... I want to change. I don't want to hurt you."

"Just be you." Sasuke said. "Just be my Father."

"Alright... If I'm an ass-"

"I'll let you know or just tell Naruto." Sasuke said making Fugaku grin. "Where is Naruto?"

"He's at home. He wants to come but he can't." Fugaku sighed again. "Because of his fight with Haku-"

"Minato didn't send him away did he? He didn't put him in a private-"

"No, no, Naruto is on his way to getting back into school now." Fugaku said quickly at Sasuke's panic. "It's just that he's on house arrest and can't leave his property yet."

"Why doesn't his dad fix it? He's rich enough." Sasuke said.

"But Minato wants him to live like everyone else. Even if they have money, Minato isn't going to push it down anyones throat. That's how he was raised and that's how he's raising Naruto."

"So how is Naruto going to get to school?" Sasuke asked.

"They're going to fix it so he can go to school." Fugaku said.

"Will I be able to see him?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"Minato said yes." Fugaku smiled. After that Sasuke and his Father talked about everything and when Itachi came in, Sasuke teased his brother about anything. By the time they left, Sasuke felt happy. He had gotten a family that wouldn't leave him or use him. He could go and visit his boyfriend. The only thing that hurt was his mother was gone. In a few days she'd be buried and Kakuzu would be in prison. Kabuto was going to rehab and who knows after that. Itachi had spoken to Naruto and he said that Naruto was still hurt over the fact that his closest friend had betrayed him and Sasuke knew it would eat at him for a long time to come.

"Sasuke," at the sound of his name he turned and frowned in annoyance as Haku came in.  
"Why aren't you on house arrest like Naruto? You attacked me." Sasuke said angrily.

"Because unlike Minato, my father is not afraid to use his money." Haku shrugged. "Look I didn't come to fight."

"Could have fooled me." Sasuke bit out.

"Did anyone say how they found you?" Haku demanded angrily. "If it wasn't for me you bastard, you'd be long gone."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded.

"I saw Kabuto take you and then your mother take you. I described the car she was in and the man she was with. Hello, you idiot, I saved your life." Haku sneered.  
"And you want a thank you?" Sasuke asked trying to process that.

"As if I want anything from you. I didn't do it for you, I did it for Naruto." Haku said crossing his arms.

"Why are you here?"

"To see if you're okay." Haku shrugged as if he could care less. "I see that you are, so I'm leaving now. Oh and Sasuke, if you hurt Naruto, I'm going to break every bone in your body and gauge out your eyes."

"And if you don't leave my boyfriend alone, I'd do the same to you." Sasuke glared back. Haku was acting weird today.

"As if you could." Haku smirked as he turned to leave. "If you asked me, Naruto would be better off with me."

"It's a good thing no one's asking or cares." Sasuke stated.

"But silently they are." Haku got out as he stood by the doorway. Without looking back he said quietly, "Naruto would have died if anything happened to you. For Naruto I'll let him go but it doesn't mean I'm giving up on him."

"And I'm not giving him up either." Sasuke said causing Haku to turn his head and grin, a grin that had no hidden meaning..

"Poor Naruto," Haku sighed with the grin in place, "he's going to put up with so much shit from us."

"Let's hope he doesn't kill us." Sasuke said. With a laugh Haku left. This brand new friendship with the teen was going to be something to get used to. Haku wasn't an easy person to know, but Sasuke had once heard that your closet friend is your greatest enemy. With a sigh he closed his eyes and went to bed.

A week later he was out of the hospital and three days after that he was back in school. The looks he was getting from everyone was starting to annoy him. By lunch he was ready to scream. All anyone could talk about was what happened to him, Kabuto, and his's mothers death. It was at the point where he was ready to ask his dad to switch him schools or get taught at home. He was already recovering with support from his family and the talks with Naruto over the phone. But his fellow classmates were making moving on difficult.

As he sat with his normal spot with Kimimaro and the red heads, Sasuke kept his eyes on the table and ignored them as best as he could.

"Is there a reason you are willingly staring at my table like your eyes are wanted there?" Haku asked making his way into the lunchroom. The coldness in his voice scared everyone as they quickly grew quiet and turned their gazes to their table tops.

When Haku sat down in his normal spot he turned to Sasuke, "Get a backbone or be my bitch."

"Fuck you." Sasuke said, but for the rest of the day he had nothing to worry about as Haku was back and being what he was best at.

When school was over, Itachi gave him a ride over to Naruto's and dropped him off. Before he could knock the door was flung open and Naruto was pulling him into his arms. "About time babe," the blonde said kissing him soundly.

"Another week and you can be back in school." Sasuke said quickly as the blonde ushered him into his room.

"Can't wait." Naruto said lowering them onto the bed. "Haku giving you trouble?"

"No, he's actually, in his own way, saving me from it." Sasuke said as he gazed into Naruto's blue eyes. "Do you remember when you asked me to figure out my life motto?"

"What about it?" Naruto asked as he kissed down Sasuke's jaw and neck.

"I found one."

"Hm?"

"I love you." Sasuke said for the first time saying the words he had been wanting to say for a while.

At those words Naruto stilled and slowly pulled away. "That's not a motto," he whispered.

"It's mine." Sasuke said kissing Naruto's lips. "I love you Naruto."

"I love you too." Naruto grinned and kissed him back. "I love you too."


End file.
